Lazos de Felicidad
by Lyra-Acuario
Summary: Cuando quieres que alguien sea feliz, significa que tú tambien lo serás cuando esa persona lo logre, es un sueño en que no piensas en ti mismo si no en la otra persona,Un sueño especial, poco común. Este fue el secreto que Milo descubrio: El secreto de la
1. Chapter 1

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

Hola amigos! Este fic fue un momento de inspiración inesperado. De hecho estuve viendo Kanazuki no miko, y ellas dos me llamaron la atención.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Érase una vez… me gustaría empezar esta historia así, como en los mitos y leyendas, porque así como desde pequeña escuche sobre las hadas y los elfos, cuando conocí aquel mundo, no pude contener las ansias de conocer los desconocido… Pensar que mi ciudad era tan distinta a ellos…"

El verano había llegado en ese entonces, podía ver las hojas verdes más brillantes y el sol que caía tan ávidamente sobre mi piel morena. Era un ocho de Agosto, la gente se reunía en la playa a disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones de verano.

**Tan cerca y tan lejos.**

Días tras días los observaba desde el mar, nuestra ley era no acercarse a ellos, porque era peligroso, ya que para los humanos nosotros éramos un experimento más… algo mágico que no se ve todos los días.

Mi ciudad era catalogada como "_**perdida**_" o eso escuche de unos viajeros científicos que limpiaban nuestra costa. De verdad estaba agradecida, podía saborearla mejor, aquella sal pura que atravesaba la garganta.

Nuestra isla perdida se llamaba "_**Atlántida**_" aunque yo prefería llamarle la ciudad de plata, haciendo honor a su nombre. Allí vivíamos la mayor parte de nuestra raza, sirenas y tritones. ¿Es sorprendente? Para mi no lo era, porque desde que nací me vi rodada de amigos… _pero había algo que nos faltaba_.

A menudo escuchaba las oraciones de mi madre Libia, la verdad no podía asegurar que fuese mi progenitora de sangre, ya que en nuestro mundo eso no esta permitido. Se hace recolección, son los reyes de la Atlántida quienes deciden que hacemos, a donde vamos y con quien nos casamos. Cierto, nuestro rey "Poseidón" como la gente aseguraba, es el dios del mar. El conocía nuestra existencia y nosotros la suya, pero solo su alter ego era quien nos gobernaba.

Solo éramos sirvientes, seres que se movían al mandato de nuestros reyes. Tenía una hermana o hermano, no sabría definirlo puesto que para nosotros el sexo no era definitivo. Unas veces podías ser sirena otras tritón. Pero esta habilidad que yo llamaba "divina" la conservaban muy pocos compañeros, entre ellos Kaoru, mi hermano, mi hermana. Él era de los mas fuertes en nuestra ciudad, que olvide decirlo y aunque suene imposible. Nuestro avance tecnológico superaba los tiempos.

Quizás fue por ello, porque desafiamos a los dioses… por eso mi cuerpo cambio, tuve una cola de pez y un canto de ave. Aunque digan que nuestra belleza sea sobrenatural. La mayoría somos gente de cabellos rubios, sea platino, dorado, claro o opaco… en mi caso era azul ¿eh? Dije la mayoría, no todos… Mis ojos eran dorados igual a los de Kaoru, solo por ese detalle sabia que era su hermana.

De vez en cuando subía a la superficie, cuando hacíamos una parada y, es que no lo mencione, _**¿sabes porque nos consideran una ciudad perdida?...**_ Nunca nos encuentran y, lo que no saben es que jamás podrán, porque la Atlántida se encuentra en constante movimiento. Ya problemas habríamos teníamos si nos hallaban.

Pero un día me revele. Debían haber visto sus caras, todos con los ojos abiertos como platos. No tenía opción. Mi padre me quería hacer casar con un enorme y molesto tritón, era un "_**gran idiota**_" No es que no fuese guapo, de verdad lo era… pero faltaba eso.

Eso, que vi una tarde de verano, cuando me aleje de la isla puesto que no quería que se diesen cuenta de mi presencia. Era un hombre, sus cabellos eran marrones oscuros al igual que sus ojos junto a su piel morena. No era tan alto, pero a su lado había una chica. De verdad era hermosa, sus cabellos eran lilas o morados claros, igual que su mirada.

_**De verdad sentí envidia.**_

El modo de ver, actuar y sentir de ambos. Ahí estaba ese algo que yo quería. "_**Amor**_" Mi padre siempre me dijo que algo como eso no existía. Solo una leyenda. Pero sonara extraño, yo creía sentirlo… al mirarla a ella, su nombre era Himeko, sus cabellos eran castaños y una cola hermosa con algas brillantes.

Siempre me sentí enamorada de Himeko. Aunque yo fuese una chica y ella también. Yo no tenia el poder de cambiar mi cuerpo o por lo menos aun no lo desarrollaba, lo mismo ocurría con Himeko, por eso… no podíamos casarnos.

-¡Me rehúso!- exclame con lagrimas. -¡no me casare con el!-

-¡Creo que no escuchaste! ¡Quien manda aquí soy yo y fin de la discusión! ¡Te casas por que te casas!- me ordeno.

-¡No lo haré!- me seguí rehusando y viendo que mi plegaria no funcionaria con mi padre me dirigí a mi madre -¡Oka-san…. Por favor!-

-Chikane-chan- me hablo con ternura –No hagas las cosas difíciles… con el tiempo te acostumbraras, eso ocurre entre todos nosotros… lo viví yo, lo vivió tus hermanos….-

-¡Pero!- gemí -¿Por qué debo seguir con esta tradición….? ¿Dónde queda el amor???- Al decir esto un silencio abrumador se extendió en la corte mientras tras los ojos azules de mi padre, pude detectar su ira.

-¿love?- repitió fuerte -¿aun sigues creyendo en eso?- Cerré mis puños.

-¡No me casare si no hay amor!-

-¡Que no existe!- me grito.

-¡Que existe porque lo he visto!- respondí terca y sin retroceder, entonces Kaoru apareció a mis espaldas, con sus cabellos sedosos y largos de color plata, junto a esos ojos dorados igual que los míos.

-Que lo demuestre- Solo dijo eso, pero basto para un terrible silencio. -¿me escuchaste padre?- repitió –Dale un tiempo a Chikane-chan para que demuestre que el amor existe-

-¿te volviste loco?- hablo enfurecido -¿chikane te contagio? ¡EL AMOR NO EXISTE!-

-Entonces no hay nada que temer- hablo seguro de si mismo, mientras yo asentía vivazmente con mi cabeza.

-Querido- Era mi madre –Dale un año a Chikane para que nos demuestre que el amor existe-

-¡se que puedo!- exclame mientras veía la llama de la esperanza.

-Pero….- mi padre dudo –No puedo enviarla a la superficie…. Sola…-

-Kaoru ha estado en mas de una ocasión en el mundo de la tierra- hablo mi madre –Si el pudo, Chikane también-

-¡Gracias Oka-sama!- exclame.

-Aun así…- mi padre me miro por lo que le demostré mi determinación a través de mis ojos –Te acompañara alguien-

-¡HIMEKO!- Grite sin poder evitarlo –Con ella todo lo puedo- a lo que sentí la mano de Kaoru sobre mi hombro. -¡Himeko otou-sama!- Pude vislumbrar una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

-De acuerdo- acepto y mi corazón brinco de la felicidad- En un año volverás y- levanto su dedo –Me demostraras que el amor existe… pero sino puedes- Señalo a quien seria mi esposo por lo que trague saliva.

-Gracias otou-sama-Me di vuelta acompañada de mi hermano, quien me miraba de forma esquiva. Cuando estuvimos a solas, el me tomo de los hombros acosándome con la pared.

-¿tu…. No te das cuenta?- su mirada era tan profunda, ¿darme cuenta? Pero de que. –Chikane…. Has caído en la trampa de nuestro padre- me dijo por lo que abrí mis ojos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunte –Kaoru tengo una oportunidad… si logro demostrar esto… ¡seré libre! ¡Libre para amar! Kaoru…- pero su mirada seguía siendo dura -¿en que me equivoque?-

-¿de verdad crees que estando con Himeko podrás encontrar el amor?- me pregunto –Himeko es de nuestra raza y tampoco puede cambiar su cuerpo al de un hombre… aun cuando la ames nunca podrás estar a su lado- Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -¿lo entiendes? Si estas con Himeko no te podrás enamorar de ningún chico, ni mucho menos hacer que el se enamore de ti-

-Pero Himeko es….- Kaoru suspiro -¿no puedo demostrar que el amor existe?-

-Chikane…- me abrazo –Perdóname, si te hubiese detenido en ese momento…- me miro a los ojos –Se feliz durante este año… al lado de himeko, pero cuando llegue el momento… deberás estar preparada-

-Onee-san- le abrace fuertemente -¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz????-

"_**Ese día me sentí triste, terriblemente frustrada…"**_

_**Continuara… **_


	2. Chapter 2

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

Poco después de que abandonamos el mar, estuve unos días intentando acoplarme a las piernas, de verdad que no sabia como Kaoru podía caminar con ellas. Himeko estuvo a mi lado, disfrute de su compañía y ella de la mía. Creí que no habría necesidad de usar mis poderes. Pero supongo que no se pudo evitar….

Ese día Himeko y yo caminábamos por las playas de Grecia, quise recorrer con mis pies el lugar donde pude ver el amor por primera vez. Entonces….

-¡Kanon eres un idiota!- fue lo que escuchamos, cuando vimos pasar a una joven pareja en dirección a la montaña.

-¡Espera Natasha!- exclamo el azulejo -¡No podemos ir ante Atena así! ¡Natasha!- pero la joven ya se había perdido.

-¿Atena?- repitió Himeko por lo que le tape la boca. Pronto ambas figuras desaparecieron y pudimos respirar profundo.

-Oh Himeko estas buscando que se enteren que estamos en esta playa privada-

-Pero…- ella me sonrió como en otras veces, por lo que acabe perdonándola mientras le robaba un beso.

-chikane- me hablo cuando nos separamos –Ellos dijeron "Atena"-

-¿si?- repetí -¿Qué sucede con eso?-

-Atena es conocida como una diosa-

-¿diosa?- repetí sin creer, pero si nosotros la Atlántida existíamos ¿Por qué ellos no? -¿y que hay de ella?-

-Moo…. Todo lo que llevamos viajando y no lo recuerdas…. "Atena es conocida como la diosa de la sabiduría, que lucha por el amor y el bien de la humanidad" ¿entiendes?-

-De entenderte te entiendo pero… ¿Cuál es el punto?-

-Si es la diosa del amor- me hablo -¿no crees que ella nos podría ayudar?-

-¡Himeko!- exclame –Es una idea fenomenal- hable -¿pero que le daremos a cambio de su colaboración?-

-Ummm- suspiro –No lo se… pero si es tan buena persona nos ayudara ¿no crees?-

-No nos fiemos de eso- suspire –Mis poderes- hable.

-¿tus poderes?-

-Ella necesita poder para proteger a la humanidad… puedo ofrecerme como su guardiana-

-Pero….- Himeko me tomo de las manos -¿no serias su sirviente de por vida?-

-Himeko la vida sin ti no es vida- le hable, prefería la muerte ha estar lejos de ella.

"_**ese día me jure que no me alejaría de ella… daría todo por Himeko"**_

Sentí como el tiempo pasaba, ya eran cuatro meses cuando me encontré con la joven diosa. De verdad era amable y con un amor hacia la humanidad, que pensé: ¿Por qué mi padre no puede ver esto?.

Cuando le relaté mi situación al principio no me creía, nombro una tal "Tetis" Pero yo ni idea la había visto. Por lo que para demostrarle mi verdad le pedí que me acompañase a un estanque, allí arroje sal y me di una zambullida. Después de ver mi cola, no le quedaron dudas y lo importante, se ofreció a ayudarme.

Me sentía feliz, tenia una diosa del amor a mi lado, con esto podría estar con Himeko. Pero no quería que el mundo se enterase de mi existencia "unas sirenas"

-Por favor- le pedí –Que nadie se entere de mi raza… mi padre no me lo perdonaría… por ello-

-No te preocupes- fue lo que me contesto.

Me prometió hablar con mi padre e encender su cosmos para demostrar que el amor si existía, por lo que no puede estar más que feliz. En el transcurso de los siguientes seis mese estuve bajo la tutela de un hombre joven de cabellos rubios. Era de verdad hermoso, delicado y elegante; entrenamos en una isla aparte de la estirpe ateniense, permitiéndome darme mis momentos asolas con Himeko.

Shaka se sorprendiendo ante mis poderes, que para mi eran totalmente naturales, pero supe que desarrollar un cosmos dorado se necesitaban años de entrenamiento. Yo lo obtuve a los ocho y sin ningún ejercicio ni nada por ese estilo. Shaka gustaba de mi elegancia por ello me enseñaba cada día mas sobre las costumbres humanas, junto a Himeko, por supuesto.

Pero se decidió. Debía viajar y presentarme ante la estirpe ateniense. Al parecer yo no era la única pupila de este santo dorado, estaba Sahra quien me miro con recelo. Entre Shaka y yo no hay nada le asegure.

Recuerdo ese día, mis cabellos azules (como los de Saga) caían a mi espalda, mientras una falda larga que llegaba por mis pantorrillas, mi paso ligero y una camisa manga larga. Cuando mas de un hombre me vio se quedo boca abierto, no se podía evitar, las sirenas somos hermosas por naturaleza.

-Que elegancia- escuche susurrar a un grupo de amazonas (ojo aquí no usan mascara, ya la abolieron) era una chica de cabellos negros lisos y largos, piel morena y ojos café oscuros.

-Debe de ser igual que el cubo de hielo- bromeo su amiga.

-Oye que es tu novio- le dio un codazo la joven amazona a la pelirroja.

-Lo olvidaba- Saori se detuvo delante mió, Himeko no estaba a mi lado, al parecer ella prefirió arreglar las maletas en el recinto a ir conmigo y ser devorada figurativamente por ese grupo de hombres, aunque yo veía bastante mujeres. -¿Qué signo eres?- Pude ver que se formo una especie de tensión.

-Signo- repetí para formar una sonrisa –Soy Tauro- hable y pude escuchar un grito de exclamación de la pelirroja.

-¡Debe ser mentira!-

-No- negué –No estoy mintiendo señorita, soy Tauro-

-Ey tendrás amazona a entrenar- La joven pelinegra le dio un codazo a un hombre alto, bastante moreno y de ojos oscuros.

-Creí que ibas a ser Acuario, Aries o Capricornio pero…-

-Pero…-Era ese hombre.

-Sorry, sorry… no te quise ofender Aldebarán- rió la pelirroja.

-El será tu maestro- me dijo Saori a lo que yo asentí y me incliné ante el santo de Tauro.

-Cuento con usted, maestro- hable por lo que el hombre se sonrojo y asintió varias veces nerviosamente.

-Es la primera vez que Alde va a entrenar a un aprendiz, ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja a la pelinegra.

-¡Trátala bien Alde! Parece que es una princesa- hablo la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Para mi desdicha tuve que enterarme que me quedaría en la casa de mi maestro, lejos de Himeko, por lo que suspire con resignación. La joven pelinegra que me llamo "princesa" se llamaba Elizabeth y era aprendiz de capricornio, no solo eso, supe de un romance con el caballero dorado de géminis, Saga. Por otro lado la pelirroja, se llamaba Iris, una mujer atrevida que tenía un romance con el caballero de acuario. Era con las que mas me encontraba por lo que memorice sus nombres.

Pero hubo algo que no me gusto, a parte del apodo de "_**la princesa elegante del santuario"**_ no podía evitarlo, pero cerré unas bocas con mi poder, nadie creía que tenía un cosmos dorado.

-Bien, es hora del almuerzo- hablo Aldebarán cuando gire mi vista

–Himeko….-susurro mientras mis puños se cerraban con frustración.

Había un hombre el cual seguía a Himeko y, aunque no le hiciese nada, ella se sonrojaba ante la presencia de el. Supe su nombre "_**caballero dorado de escorpión, Milo"**_ Un coqueto de por si, que gustaba de los placeres de la vida. Pero Himeko era mía… aunque.

-No puedo hacer un escándalo- susurre para mi a lo que Alde me miro.

-¿dijiste algo?- me pregunto –Ah… te refieres a Milo –Abrí mis ojos se había dado cuenta? De que yo y Himeko _**somos amantes**_ –No te preocupes, Milo no lastimara a tu prima-

-¿prima?- fruncí el seño –Himeko es mi…-

-mi…- me miro -¿no me digan que son hermanas??? No se parecen… ahora entiendo porque la cuidas tanto… ese Milo- suspiro, no supe que ocurrió pero la adrenalina se apodero de mi cuerpo y camine a paso seguro hacia donde se encontraban esos dos.

Las miradas sobre mí, nunca en mi vida me tome algo tan en serio, caminando a paso elegante, sacudiendo mis cabellos para llamar la atención. ¡Tenia que hacerlo! Para dejar en claro la situación ante todos, ya solo quedaba un mes y medio y volvería a mi ciudad con Himeko.

-Himeko- le llame y pude sentir la mirada de ese hombre sobre mi cuerpo, el cual era mejor que el de Himeko pero eso no importaba ahora -¿vamos a almorzar?-

-Oye- me llamo Milo –Yo ya la invite- me dijo y sentí mis manos heladas.

-Lo siento mucho, caballero dorado de escorpión- hable con tanto odio que supe que todo el mundo lo noto –Pero Himeko se viene conmigo- agregue.

-¿Qué?- exclamo parándose de frente ante mi –Hay algo en tu actitud que no me cuadra- me hablo por lo que yo mostré una sonrisa cínica.

-Tienes toda la razón, después de todo no te he aclarado la situación- tome a Himeko de la mano –Te prohíbo que sigas coqueteando con Himeko- le advertí –No te le acerques-

**Silencio en el coliseo.**

-¿Cómo?- me hablo el desgraciado hombre –No escuche bien… ¿no crees que te estas tomando atribuciones demás, princesita?- solté una risa y de un jalón Himeko acabo en mi pecho.

-Me tomo las atribuciones con lo que me pertenece- asegure por lo que el frunció el seño.

-¿pertenece?-

-Lo que oíste- hable para tomar aire en mis pulmones y gritar a cuatro vientos –TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A HIMEKO Y MUCHO MENOS QUE LA TOQUES- le di en su orgullo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Has olvidado que soy un superior para ti?- me hablo con furia retenida.

-No me importa, HIMEKO ES MI MUJER Y NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LA TOQUES-

**Silencio en el coliseo.**

-Moo…. Chikane no debías gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, yo no le iba a hacer caso a el- me hablo nerviosa, por lo que suspire y me di vuelta.

-Vamos Himeko, tanta discusión me ha dado hambre-

-Hai- me sonrió y juntas salimos del coliseo.

-¿su mujer?- dijo Elizabeth

-¿son amantes?- hablo Isis

-La princesa elegante le gusta las mujeres….- repitió Saga.

No puede evitarlo, los celos tomaron dominio de mi cuerpo, cuando me di cuenta estaba en la cabaña de Himeko dentro del recinto de amazonas. Ella me miraba seria y yo respiraba aceleraba, estaba aun furiosa.

-Es un idiota- susurre después de un rato para levantarme e empujar a Himeko contra la puerta, dándole el cerrojo.

-Chikane- me dijo pero yo la calle con un beso mientras mis manos comenzaban a deslizarse por su cuerpo.

**-º-º-ºMilo-º-º-º**

-Es la guerra- hable furioso cuando las vi marcharse. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa chica? ¡Desde cuando en el santuario había mujeres de ese tipo! -¡Conquistare a Himeko!-

-Ya déjalo Milo- Me advirtió Camus.

-¿no viste la mirada de Chikane?- hablo Isis la pelirroja –Esta enamorada de Himeko y lo que te demostró fueron celos, auténticos y puros-

-¡maldición!- deje escapar un suspiro –Pero ya vera-

Milo de escorpión jamás era rechazado por una mujer y menos si lo retaban. Esa chikane aprendería lo que es la furia de un caballero dorado.


	3. Chapter 3

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

**º-º-º-Chikan****e-º-º-º**

Hacia unas horas que me encontraba dentro del templo de Tauro, Himeko se había quedado dormida por lo que recogí mis ropas y me vine con Aldebarán.

-Maestro… ¿no hay nada para comer?—pregunte.

-No, creí que comerías con Himeko- me hablo.

-No comimos- suspire.

-No quiero imaginar que estuvieron haciendo a cambio- me sonroje violentamente por lo que Alde soltó una fuerte carcajada –Mira como te pusiste-

-Moo… Basta ya- le dijo -¿de verdad me pase?- pregunte.

-Solo un poco… no culpes si después otras chicas te huyen-

-No me importa- hable –A la única que amo es a Himeko…. Nadie más-

-¿era en serio?- me pregunto.

-Solo me queda un mes y medio maestro- le dije –No pienso permitir que un machista como Milo me quite lo mas preciado que tengo-

-lo se- suspiro –tienes que vigilarla porque lo que le hiciste a Milo en el coliseo no fue nada grato-

Suspiro, así comenzó medio mes de infierno, un segundo que distraía y Milo se acercaba agresivamente coqueto con Himeko, ella ni le gustaba, solo lo hacia por mi, para hacerme sufrir. Me la vivía pendiente con respecto a ellos, así nos llego la temporada de otoño.

-¿No hablas en serio?- exclame cuando Alde me dio la noticia, debía salir de viaje a Brasil su país de origen, un asunto personal.

-Por eso- me respondió –De verdad que no quisiera dejarte con el pero…-

-¿Por qué con Milo???- grite, puesto que mi ultimo mes, al parecer iba a ser pupila de Milo.

-No fue decisión mía Chikane- me dijo –Fue Atena, no quiere que tu y el se odien…por eso dijo que un poco de convivencia-

-¡Será un infierno!-

-No seas tan negativa-

Y no lo pude evitar, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el templo de escorpión. En donde mi "_**amado"**_ maestro me miraba con el seño fruncido.

-no tendré consideración contigo- hablo molesto.

-No la necesito- respondí.

Al parecer no era tan mala idea, porque podría vigilar de cerca este idiota de hombre y cuidar de Himeko. Pero los momentos con ella se hicieron más cortos.

-Otra vez- me dijo Milo cuando entrenaba –Lo estás haciendo mal, concéntrate-

-¡lo hago! No es mi culpa que tenga un maestro tan inservible- le conteste fríamente.

-¡que dijiste! 100 abdominales ahora- me ordeno a lo que apreté mis dientes y comencé.

Entonces mientras el me observaba la lluvia comenzó a caer.

-Ahora bajaras las escaleras hasta Aries y regresaras- me dijo pero no podía, la lluvia caía y truenos se avecinaban.

-No puedo- le dije, a lo que el frunció el seño.

-No hagas las cosas difíciles- me dijo -¿le tienes miedo a la lluvia?

_**Claro, me transformo en sirena si recibo mucha ¬.¬**_

-Por supuesto que no… pero es que- hable nerviosa, no sabia que inventar y creo que el noto mi cambio.

-¿te sucede algo?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome, ya que era la primera vez.

-Si, no…no- negué –No quiero mojarme-

-¿ah?- Milo camino hacia mi –Deja de comportarte como un princesa y corre rápido que la tormenta se pone peor-

-Pero…- retrocedí unos pasos –No quiero-

-Basta ya- me dijo y señalándome la entrada –Corre rápido-

-No lo haré- Por lo que el me tomo la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme.

-No, Milo, que no- gemí –Por favor…. Te lo ruego- No podía creer que cayera tan bajo, pero por lo menos el freno –Por favor no quiero…-

-dame una buena razón- me miro serio –Tu no eres así- me afirmo -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que yo….- Pensé rápido cuando vi un trueno alumbrar el templo. No tenia opción, di un brinco y abrace a Milo sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué…?- el se quedo sin palabras.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

No podía creer mi desdicha, mi mala suerte UN MES CONVIVIENDO CON ESA MUJER QUE ME HARTABA.

Suspire a la larga y el sexto día de entrenamiento continuo

-no tendré consideración contigo- le hable en el tono mas serio que pude hallar en mi vocabulario.

-No la necesito- me respondió altanera.

Pero un idea vino a mí mente, quizás el tenerla aquí no seria tan malo, podría hacerle su vida un infierno y hacerle sentir que con Milo no se mete nadie, menos una mujer.

-Otra vez- le dije cuando la entrenaba –Lo estás haciendo mal, concéntrate- Llego el momento de empezar mi plan "_**Haz sufrir a Chikane**_"

-¡lo hago! No es mi culpa que tenga un maestro tan inservible- Me contesto fríamente.

-¡que dijiste! 100 abdominales ahora- le ordeno viendo como ella aprieta sus dientes y comienza.

_**Entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer. **_

-Ahora bajaras las escaleras hasta Aries y regresaras- le hable ya que podía sentir como la lluvia empeoraría atrayendo los truenos.

-No puedo- me dijo haciéndome fruncir el seño.

-No hagas las cosas difíciles- advertí -¿le tienes miedo a la lluvia?

Claro que eso seria imposible, una mujer con la elegancia de ella… simplemente imposible.

-Por supuesto que no… pero es que- hablo nerviosa, por lo que me sorprendió. Se estaba comportando extraño, así que decidí preguntárselo.

-¿te sucede algo?- esta vez fui yo quien la sorprendió, bueno era la primera vez.

-Si, no…no- negó –No quiero mojarme-

-¿ah?- Camine hacia ella, si no quería mojarse yo la obligaría…. ¡esta entrenando para ser amazona no princesa! –Deja de comportarte como una princesa y corre rápido que la tormenta se pone peor-

-Pero…- retrocedió unos pasos –No quiero-

-Basta ya- alce la voz y señale la entrada –Corre rápido-

-No lo haré- Ahora me estaba exasperando por lo que en un movimiento la tome de la muñeca y comencé a arrastrarla.

-No, Milo, que no- gimió –Por favor…. Te lo ruego- No podía creer que ella me estuviese hablando, era tan…. _**Diferente**_….parecía que de verdad temiera a algo, por lo que suspire y me detuve - Por favor no quiero…-

-dame una buena razón- le mire serio –Tu no eres así- podía decirlo con total seguridad -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que yo….- dudaba mucho como si no quisiese contarme algo pero se viera obligada, aguarde en silencio cuando vi un trueno alumbrar el templo. Entonces me quede sin palabras, ella de repente se abalanzo sobre mi.

-¿Qué…?- Me estaba abrazando, de hecho su rostro no lo podía ver puesto que estaba oculto contra mi pecho.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º-º**

-Le tengo miedo a los truenos- susurre en un hilo de voz, sentía tanta vergüenza, ¿Por qué tenia que abrazarlo? Era para ser más creíble pero sentía arder el rostro.

-¿no hablas en serio?- pero no me atreví a mirarle la cara, sabia que se reiría.

-Les tengo horror- hable –Mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando caen…. Y yo no puedo-

-No puedo creer esto- Pero un segundo trueno alumbro el lugar por lo que me pegue más al cuerpo de Milo.

-Lo siento- le dije –Prometo que me tranquilizare solo… unos minutos- pedí a lo que Milo se quedo quieto. No podía seguir abrazándolo así que poco a poco me separe quedando de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándome a mi misma y cubriendo mi rostro, que no quería que lo viera.

-Chikane- me llamo pero no le conteste –Chikane-

-Lo siento- repetí.

-Zeus- sentí su suspiro y cuando se arrodillaba para quedar a mi altura –Dejemos el entrenamientote hoy- me dijo –tienes que superar esto- Para ser la primera vez que me inventaba un trauma me funciono.

-lo se- respondí cuando me quede helada, sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Milo me había rodeado con sus brazos y recostado en su pecho. -¿mi…milo?- mi cuerpo ahora si quedo paralizado, pero el solo me abrazaba.

-Ya va a pasar- me susurro en mi oído y sentí erizarse mi piel –Tranquila… -

-Milo- Supongo que solo fue por esta ocasión pero pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y correspondí al abrazo que el generosamente me proporcionaba. –Gracias- le dije y el asintió con la cabeza para recostarla sobre mi hombro haciéndome sentir su respiración.

-Si tan solo fueras así todo el tiempo- Mis ojos se abrieron sin creerlo.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º-º**

-Le tengo miedo a los truenos- me susurro en un hilo de voz, dejándome totalmente paralizado.

-¿no hablas en serio?- pero ella no me miraba a la cara, quizás pensaba que me reiría, de hecho quería hacerlo pero…

-Les tengo horror- hablo –Mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando caen…. Y yo no puedo-

-No puedo creer esto- Pero un segundo trueno alumbro el lugar por lo que la sentí pegarse aun más a mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento- me dijo –Prometo que me tranquilizare solo… unos minutos- me dijo, así que aun si poder creer que hiciese esa petición, suspire y me quede quieto.

Poco a poco vi como el abrazo se iba deshaciendo y ella quedo arrodillada a mis pies mientras cubría su rostro. La veía abrazarse a si mima y en un momento me sentí mal.

-Chikane- le llame pero ella no contesto por lo que repetí mi llamado –Chikane-

-Lo siento- Ahora no podía hacer nada "_**lo siento**_" ¿quien se puede defender ante esa frase? Si fuese un hombre quizás pero era un chica, que además era sumamente hermosa.

-Zeus- suspiro mientras me arrodillo para quedar a su altura –Dejemos el entrenamiento de hoy- le hable para tranquilizarla –tienes que superar esto- porque tenia que superar ese miedo si quería seguir adelante.

-lo se- creo que era la primera vez que estábamos de acuerdo en algo, pero no supe porque hice aquello, cuando lo mire fijamente mis brazos se deslizaron por su cintura, permitiéndome abrazarla -¿mi…milo?- pude sentir que su cuerpo quedo paralizado, pero solo la abrace, mientras hundía mi cabeza sobre sus cabellos, los cuales tenían una fragancia que me pareció exquisita.

-Ya va a pasar- le susurre a su oído, era una táctica debo aceptarlo, he estado con tantas mujeres que puedo saber cuales son sus puntos débiles; fue por eso que deje que mi respiración la golpeara para hacer erizar su piel –Tranquila… -

-Milo- A mi modo me sentí ganador, cuando ella me rodeo y correspondió mi abrazo, sentí que la barrera entre los dos se desvanecía, entonces ella me dijo –Gracias- Y se rindió ante mi pecho.

Esto era extraño, me sentía diferente cuando la abrazaba, quizás después de tantas peleas no me imagine estando así… pero –_absorbí el olor de sus cabellos_- ella era muy distinta a las demás, no cedía a mis encantos, me retaba por el amor de otra mujer y esa elegancia y cuerpo divino que haría a cualquier hombre desearla.

-Si tan solo fueras así todo el tiempo- susurre, de verdad seria distinto.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Si tan solo fueras así todo el tiempo- Mis ojos se abrieron sin creerlo.

Esto simplemente no estaba bien, si Himeko nos viese no que pensaría, pero si me alejaba el se daría cuenta de mi engaño… ¿Qué hacer en esta situación?

Maldije internamente y nuevamente mi cerebro se vio maquinando una excusa, pero no pensaba con claridad, rodeada por esos brazos bien esculpidos…y su aroma, era diferente al de Kaoru, a decir verdad era el tercer hombre que me abrazaba de esa manera, porque mi hermano y mi padre no cuentan. ¡Debía escapar! O no sabría de mis sentimientos, me sentía mareada.

Lentamente cerré mis ojos, desplomándome en mi cuerpo. Era mi única salida, hacer que me dormía.

-¿Chikane?- me llamo pero no conteste, por lo que el me empujo lentamente. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por permanecer tranquila y no reírme, incluso golpearlo. –Lo que faltaba- le escuche decir para sentir su suspiro escapar -¿Cómo te puedes quedar dormida tan fácilmente?- me reprocho.

_**Bueno es una excusa ¬.¬ estoy fingiendo para que dejes de abrazarme.**_

Me sentí aun mas nerviosa cuando me levanto en sus brazos, así podía escuchar cada uno de sus pasos como los latidos de mi corazón –ichi-ni-san-rocco- hasta que abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me recostó en la cama.

_**¡Has algo maldito y te golpeo!**_

-Mañana harás el desayuno para los dos- me ordeno –Por perdonarte esta- pude sentir cuando se levanto de la cama.

_**¡Aleluya se va!**_

Pero entonces sentí cuando me arropaba con una sabana para después acariciar mis cabellos.

-De verdad que eres hermosa- No se si me sonroje o si Milo vio la sonrisa en mis labios. ¿Quién no es feliz cuando le halagan? Pero el hizo algo mas, con sus dedos delineo mi rostro. De verdad desee estar dormida, para no morir de esta vergüenza.

_**¡Detente ya!**_

Sin embargo las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

-Supongo que un desayuno no basta para perdonarte esta- escuche sobre mi rostro, cerré mis puños tras sabana mientras sentía como el unía sus labios a los míos.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-Si tan solo fueras así todo el tiempo-

No sabia que ocurría, simplemente me sentía hechizado, como un embrujo que ella me lanzo. Se que esto sencillamente no estaba bien, porque después de tanto que nos odiábamos acabar abrazados era contradecirse seriamente… ¿Qué hacer en esta situación?

Algo sabia, yo no pensaba con claridad en ese momento, tener ese cuerpo bajo mis brazos, su piel que sentía como la seda…

Lentamente cerré mis ojos, cuando sentí su cuerpo desplomarse, esto me tomo desprevenido como si me sacase de una especie de trance.

-¿Chikane?- la llamo pero no me contesta, por lo que la empujo lentamente para descubrir que sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados –Lo que faltaba- hable para dejar escapar un suspiro -¿Cómo te puedes quedar dormida tan fácilmente?- le reprocho como si ella pudiese contestarme.

Lo más flexible que pude, fue levantarla lentamente entre mis brazos, para ir movilizándonos de aquí hasta el cuarto. Abrir la puerta y recostarla en su cama.

_**Parecía un ángel.**_

Eso fue lo que pensé, al ver su piel, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios….

-Mañana harás el desayuno para los dos- le ordeno –Por perdonarte esta- me levante de su cama, para tomar la sabana que se encontraba al lado. Abrirla y cubrir esa figura esbelta, entonces decidí mirarla por última vez en este día.

-De verdad que eres hermosa- No se si fue mi imaginación pero pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces mis dedos se movieron sin darme cuenta, acariciando sus cabellos, su rostro y por ultimo sus labios.

Sabia que si ella despertaba, como mínimo me golpeaba y me diría del mal que padecería pero…

-Supongo que un desayuno no basta para perdonarte esta- susurre cerca de su rostro, no sentía el control de mi cuerpo y solo un leve roce con sus labios me basto para que el deseo se apoderara. Uní mis labios con los de ella, probando ese sabor exquisito.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

No soy grosera debo decirlo, pero cuando me beso solo pude pensar _**!Mierda lo hizo!**_

Mis puños se habían cerrado como esperando la orden de mi cerebro para que lo golpease. Pero si lo hacia se daría cuenta de que había fingido.

_**Chikane es solo un roce.**_

Pero al dejar escapar un suspiro, ese roce pasó a ser algo más. El muy idiota me beso con todo, maldije el haber abierto mi boca, pude simplemente quedarme quieta pero ahora no solo me rozaba con sus labios sino que su lengua recorría mi boca.

_**¡No puedo más!**_

-mrrr…- eso sonó mas a un gruñido pero me basto para separar mi cabeza y darle la espalda. Si se dio cuenta no lo se, pero sentía unos deseos de matarle.

-¿milo que estas haciendo?- le escuche preguntarse a si mismo. Quise asentir.

_**¿Qué estabas haciendo pedazo de idiota? Desecho humano, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido…………! **_

-Será mejor que me vaya-

Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en este día. Solo me acomodo la sabana y camino a la salida, y así cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, abrí un ojo, mire y como no vi nadie, me levante a toda velocidad y corrí a pasarle seguro a la puerta.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido feliz de besar a alguien, era como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. Las manos me temblaban levemente.

Supongo que era la atracción hacia lo prohibido, ya que Chikane me odiaba y si supiera que la estaba besando no sabría decir como reaccionaria.

Además, creo que es la única mujer que no puedo tocar mientras este despierta. Es imposible. Sentí cuando levemente sus labios se abrieron, fue mi oportunidad y decidí besarla como solo Milo sabe hacerlo.

Lo estaba disfrutando de no ser porque ella se movió y no solo eso me pareció que gruño.

-mrrr…- Pero imposible que ella sintiese mi beso ¿verdad?

-¿milo que estas haciendo?- me pregunte a mi mismo, después de unos segundo de reflexión, este no era mi estilo, cuando hacia las cosas las hacia de frente y no cuando estuviese dormida.

-Será mejor que me vaya-

Suspire mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrí y mire atrás, no podía caer tan bajo, me reproche mientras la cerraba y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

-Lo olvidaba- me acorde –No le puso el seguro a la puerta- Al darme vuelta, me dirigí a la puerta pero cuando la fui a abrir escuche un ruido, dejándome totalmente estático.


	4. Chapter 4

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

DESGRACIADO, VENDIDO, ABUSADOR, PERVERTIDO

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? Moo…. No sabía como mirar a Himeko después de esto.

-hola Himeko, sabes… Milo me beso- monologue en mi mente.

_**Mi reputación se fue al infierno…. **_

Me lance sobre la cama, arrojándome encima toda sabana que encontraba, como si eso pudiese esconder mi vergüenza.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Me quede estático cuando verifique que la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no pase el seguro y pude escuchar un ruido adentro, como el de alguien que se lanza sobre la cama.

-¿será posible que ella…. Estuviese despierta todo este tiempo?- me parecía absurdo, porque de ser así, ¿Por qué no me golpeo?

¿o acaso ella también deseaba ese beso?

Retrocedí para marcharme a mi habitación, necesitaba un baño, pensar como cabeza fría.

**º-º-º-Himeko-º-º-º**

Me sentía un poco triste por estar separada de Chikane durante tanto tiempo, por suerte ya no quedaba nada de nuestra estancia aquí, así que no sabría si pensar si era bueno o malo. Chikane ahora estaba viviendo con Milo y no supe imaginar su situación, ella era siempre tan independiente, fresca y elegante.

Sabía que si Milo le quería hacer la vida imposible, iba a ser un reto, porque Chikane no se dejaba nunca de ningún hombre. Entonces para mi suerte la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, era algo natural ya que estábamos en otoño.

Pero me preocupaba, porque Chikane y yo aguantamos el agua pero a grandes torrenciales podemos transformarnos. Eso seria peligroso.

Bien, no podía hacer nada, por lo que me propuse hacerle el desayuno a Chikane mañana, comeríamos juntas y disfrutaríamos de nuestra compañía.

-¡Bien!- exclame cerrando mi puño entusiasmada –Mañana es el día libre de Chikane, junto al mió…por eso podremos….- me sonroje, no estaba pensando cosas muy limpias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Supe que era de mañana cuando sonó el despertador, pero no había dormido nada de nada. Golpee el reloj apagándolo, mientras me levantaba y mi bata caía sobre mi cuerpo. No pare de pensar en ese beso. _**Demonios.**_

Entonces escuche un toc-toc en mi puerta y mi corazón se acelero.

-Con que seas tu maldito y te asesino aquí mismo- abrí la puerta de golpe enviando la mirada de odio mas profunda que encontré.

Pero me equivoque de persona TT quien estaba ahí era Himeko, quien me miro con temor.

-gomen chikane… no era… no quise molestarte- rápidamente maquine mi excusa.

-Ah no… Himeko, perdóname… es que tuve una pesadilla y me levante mal… no dormí casi- la tome de la mano arrastrándola adentro, pude ver una caja en sus manos por lo que sonreí –oh…- la rodee por la cintura mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro. -¿me hiciste el desayuno?- Ella nerviosa asintió, por lo que mi sonrisa se agrando y por primera vez pude olvidar el beso.

-Arigatoo Himeko- le susurre al oído mientras dejaba que mi respiración erizase su piel. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Dejá vuu (no se si escribe así)

Esto me lo hizo el desgraciado de Milo, ¡uso una táctica para controlarme! Ahora lo odiaba más.

-¿sucede algo Chikane?- Himeko me miro preocupada –de verdad no dormiste nada…. Por suerte hoy es tu día libre-

-Ah…si, tienes razón… perdóname Himeko- le pedí mientras me sentaba en la cama –No estoy muy bien ahora, pero deseo disfrutar de ese tentador desayuno-

-¡hai!- me sonrió feliz, me levante rápido al baño mientras me cepillaba, luego si me senté a su lado. -¿y que pesadilla tuviste?- me tomo desprevenida.

-Ummm… bueno- suspire –mas que una pesadilla era el cansancio… además… tuve unos problemas ayer-

-¿con Milo?- se me adelanto -¿te hizo algo?- eso me coloco nerviosa.

-Solo… unos problemas con la lluvia-

-¿te vio????- grito ella, a lo que negué con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, ese asunto ya lo arregle, así que…- abrí mí boca -¿me das una prueba de tu desayuno?-

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

A las siete en punto ya estaba listo por primera vez. Y es que aparte de no haber dormido casi, tampoco encontré una respuesta lógica a que Chikane estuviese despierta.

Entonces sentí un cosmos entrar en mi templo, lo supe de inmediato, era Himeko. Por lo que en contra de mis reglas, me asome a la puerta, observándola de lejos. Chikane le abrió la puerta de golpe y pude ver que estaba furiosa.

Quizás mi teoría si era cierta.

-gomen chikane… no era… no quise molestarte- eso me molesto un poco y mas que yo estuviese expiando.

_**Que bajo he caído.**_

-Ah no… Himeko, perdóname… es que tuve una pesadilla y me levante mal… no dormí casi-

Ummm…. No durmió casi, eso era una señal. Chikane jalo a Himeko a la habitación, pude ver que traía un caja pequeña… que romántico dije molesto –le hizo el desayuno- pero lo que mas me enfureció es como ella rodeo con sus brazos a Himeko, mientras usaba la táctica que yo use con ella, hablarle al oído.

–oh……¿me hiciste el desayuno?- Ella nerviosa asintió, por lo que mi rabia se agrando y por primera vez sentí deseos en golpear a una mujer.

No pude ver mas, puesto que la puerta se cerro, pero si podía escuchar.

-Arigatoo Himeko-

-¿sucede algo Chikane?- al parecer Himeko estaba preocupada –de verdad no dormiste nada…. Por suerte hoy es tu día libre-

-Ah…si, tienes razón… perdóname Himeko….No estoy muy bien ahora, pero deseo disfrutar de ese tentador desayuno-

Ni creas que te dejare marchar disfrutando de Himeko. Idee mi plan, para arruinarle su día libre.

-¡hai!- escuche y tras unos minutos -¿y que pesadilla tuviste?- quería ver que inventaba.

-Ummm… bueno…más que una pesadilla era el cansancio… además… tuve unos problemas ayer-

-¿con Milo?- toda la razón, conmigo -¿te hizo algo?- solo la bese.

-Solo… unos problemas con la lluvia- Ja, solo la lluvia.

-¿te vio????- grito Himeko, tal parece que ella también sabia que Chikane tenia un secreto. El horror a los truenos.

-No te preocupes, ese asunto ya lo arregle, así que… ¿me das una prueba de tu desayuno?- Basta no podía seguir escuchando, más cuando empecé a escuchar las risas y leves gemidos por parte de Himeko.

_**¡En mi templo no se viene a hacer vulgaridades**_! Exclame internamente, mientras dirigía mi mano al cerrojo de la puerta, cuando un pensamiento me ataco.

_**¡Mierda! ¿Qué me ocurre? Me estoy comportando como…. ¿un celoso?**_

Retrocedí unos pasos sin poder creer mi descubrimiento, primero entre ella y yo no hay nada. En segundo donde lo fuera, nunca he celado a ninguna mujer ¿Por qué tendría que ser la primera?

Fue mi asombro que tropecé y golpee la puerta sin querer.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Mientras comenzaba a probar el desayuno de Himeko, no pude evitar y le robe un beso. De verdad que me gustaba agarrarla de sorpresa, esos ojos suplicantes.

-De verdad que te amo, Himeko- le susurre al oído haciendo sonrojar y gemir levemente. –Quizás podamos dejar el desayuno unos momentos- y aleje la cajita para preocuparme por besar su cuello.

-moo…chika…ne- su respiración se hacia entrecortada, igual a la mía, entonces un molesto ruido. -¿escuchaste Chikane?- me detuve.

-ignóralo himeko…. Concéntrate en mí- eso lo dije más en una orden, pero al parecer Himeko seguía mirando la puerta, por lo que resigne y me levante para ver quien era.

Mi sorpresa fue el encontrar a Milo, al parecer algo molesto.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

¡Que idiota! Exclame cuando toque la puerta, iba a huir cuando pensé. ¿Por qué tengo que escapar? no estaba haciendo nada malo, a menos que expiar… NO VOY A HUIR

Y me quede de pie frente a la puerta cuando Chikane la abrió.

-¿milo?- me pregunto y yo le mire molesto.

-me alegra que estés despierta y por lo visto con compañía- hable haciendo sonrojar a Himeko, que se levanto y camino al lado de Chikane.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto ella.

-No olvides tus modales- le advertí -¿se te olvida que hoy te toca el desayuno?-

-Pero hoy no es su día libre?- pregunto en un hilo de voz Himeko, por lo que sonreí.

-Ah… es que….¿Chikane no te contó lo que paso ayer entre nosotros?- Himeko abrió sus ojos y miro a mi pupila, quien nerviosa contesto.

-Ah… bueno, por eso te dije…. Tuve unos problemas con la lluvia… y Himeko- la tomo de la mano –No pienses cosas que no son-

-Chikane- hablando su mirada haciendo que mi furia aumentara.

-Y como veras Himeko, Chikane no tiene el día libre hoy- hable en venganza, por lo que recibí una mirada fría por parte de mi amiga los ojos dorados.

-Pero…- Himeko me miro suplicante.

-No le ruegues Himeko…- le hablo –No se puede esperar mas de una persona como el-

_**Eso me dolió.**_

-Para que veas que no soy tan mala persona, voy a desayunar con Camus y así tu puedas disfrutar de los deseos carnales de la vida- y dicho esto me di vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Cuando abrí la puerta quede perpleja.

-¿milo?- hable y sentí como me observaba molesto. ¿_**y ha este que le pasa**_? .

-me alegra que estés despierta y por lo visto con compañía- hablo haciendo sonrojar a Himeko, quien se levanto y camino hasta quedar a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte molesta por la interrupción.

-No olvides tus modales- me advirtió -¿se te olvida que hoy te toca el desayuno?-

_**Claro, me lo dijiste cuando estaba fingiendo que dormía pervertido.**_

-Pero hoy no es su día libre?- pregunto en un hilo de voz Himeko, haciéndome sentir culpable.

-ah… es que… ¿Chikane no te contó lo que paso ayer entre nosotros?- Himeko abrió sus ojos y me miro, realmente me sentí nerviosa, no podía creer que Milo hubiese dicho eso, si de verdad quería hacerme enfadar lo estaba logrando.

-Ah… bueno, por eso te dije…. Tuve unos problemas con la lluvia… y Himeko- la tome de la mano mientras clavaba mí vista en ella –No pienses cosas que no son-

-Chikane- hablando su mirada haciendo que sintiera un alivio, pero…

-Y como veras Himeko, Chikane no tiene el día libre hoy- hablo en venganza, por lo que le envié una mirada fría, de verdad lo odiaba.

-Pero…- Himeko le miro suplicante.

-No le ruegues Himeko…- le corte a mi novia antes de que continuara –No se puede esperar mas de una persona como el-

Pero lo que dijo después fue lo que mas me dolió y me hizo sentir mal.

-Pues para que veas que no soy tan mala persona, voy a desayunar con Camus y así tú y tu amiga puedan disfrutar de los deseos carnales de la vida- y dicho esto se dio vuelta dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué me insinuó? Apreté mis puños.

-DESGRACIADO CABRON- me iba ir tras el, pero Himeko sujeto del brazo.

-Por favor Chikane…. Se que fue grosero pero… no nos queda casi nada aquí… no busquemos peleas innecesarias-

-himeko- apreté mis puños y trague mi orgullo –Esta bien, solo porque tu me lo pides-

Las horas habían pasado lentamente, desde que Chikane se marcho del templo y mi entrenamiento con Milo comenzó.

-Rápido que estoy sacrificando mi día libre- me hablo Milo a lo que le mire con furia.


	5. Chapter 5

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Cuando llegue al templo, Himeko acaba de irse por lo que fue un alivio para mi, no obstante Chikane me observaba con furia visible en sus ojos y no pude evitar recordar la conversación con Camus.

**Flash Back.**

Entre con furia al templo de acuario para darme cuenta de que Camus estaba con Isis.

-¿sucede algo?-me pregunto la pelirroja, por lo que yo deje escapar un gruñido.

-Voy a comer con ustedes si nos les molesta- A lo que ambos encogieron los hombros.

-Pude sentir tu cosmos agitado- me hablo mi amigo -¿paso algo entre Chikane y tu?-

-¡Como siempre!- casi lo grite mientras me desahogaba –Después de lo de ayer viene y mete a su cama a la entupida de Himeko!!-

-¿ayer?- dijeron a dúo mis amigos, por lo que me di cuenta que metí la pata.

-Olvídenlo-

-Milo- me llamo Camus pero no le mire por lo que escuche a Isis.

-Yo como tu me olvido de Chikane-

-¿de que estas hablando? Ni que me gustara- renegué mientras llevaba un bocado de mi desayuno.

-umm… ¿estas seguro?- me sorprendió que camus me dijese eso -¿entonces no te molesta contarnos que paso ayer?-

-Nada importante- le reste.

-¿Y si no es tan importante porque te afecta tanto?- me pregunto Isis haciéndome sentir como un idiota.

-no me afecta- les asegure pero creo que no me creyeron -¡ya basta! ¡Olviden lo que dije!-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Ummm…. Yo creo que deberías salir un poco- me recomendó Camus sorprendiéndome puesto que el me regañaba por salir todas las noches.

-Si, despejar la mente, salir con una chica bonita… llevársela a la cama y olvidarse de lo demás- Isis también me sorprendió, de verdad ¿ellos me veían tan mal?-

-La trate mal esta mañana- les dije, pero ellos no me respondieron –que disfrutara de los deseos carnales de la vida con su amiga-

-¿y no te golpeo?- pregunto Isis sorprendida.

-No, la deje con la palabra en la boca- Vi como ambos suspiraron.

-Milo debes disculparte- me dijo Camus.

-O sino ella te odiara de por vida-

-¡Ya lo se!- exclame exasperado acabando mi desayuno –Demonios…- iba a irme pero Camus me llamo.

-Milo…. Pase lo que pase, jamás te enamores ni obsesiones con Chikane-

-Recuerda: de todas las mujeres del mundo… ella esta entre las que no te hará caso-

No quise escuchar el resto, baje las escaleras con intención de disculparme pero…

**End Flash Back.**

-Lo hago como se me ha enseñado- hablo ella mirándome con odio, aun no había podido disculparme y o sabia como, en primera jamás me he disculpado ante una mujer.

-Entonces deja de hablar y continua- le hablo con desgano, mientras me recostaba contra las columnas.

Silencio.

-Chikane- le llame.

-¿Qué quiere, maestro?- lo último lo arrastro, por lo que suspire.

-Lo siento- lo dije tan rápido que creo que ella no lo escucho -¡que lamento lo de esta mañana!-

-¿hasta ahora?- me respondió arrogante –Pero tienes razón, disfrute de Himeko, gracias por ser una persona tan buena, maestro-

-¿puedes párale?- hable harto –Te estoy pidiendo perdón, creo que merezco palabras mas dóciles- le mire seriamente.

-¿ah…? ¿Qué el Milo de escorpión se disculpe es un sacrificio? Pues te digo, en mi ciudad, para conseguir el perdón de una persona es mucho mas que un sacrificio- ella se levanto quedando frente a mi –Se hace del corazón y no porque quiere salir del problema-

-Ya, ya- le calle -¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te de tu día para que lo disfrutes con Himeko??? ¿Eso quieres?- Pero lo siguiente que sentí fue un ardor en mi rostro, ella me había dado un bofetada.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Lo hago como se me ha enseñado- le conteste con furia, aun no olvidaba lo de la mañana.

-Entonces deja de hablar y continua- me dijo mientras se recostaba contra las columnas. _**No le hablaría.**_

Silencio.

-Chikane- me llamo.

-¿Qué quiere, maestro?- arrastre la ultima palabra.

-Lo siento- lo dijo tan rápido que no le entendí -¡que lamento lo de esta mañana!- Eso me sorprendió pero mi furia no desaparecería con un perdón.

-¿hasta ahora?- respondí arrogante –Pero tienes razón, disfrute de Himeko, gracias por ser una persona tan buena, maestro-

-¿puedes párale?- me hablo molesto –Te estoy pidiendo perdón, creo que merezco palabras mas dóciles- Vaya que sacrificio, los hombres son un asco, ya veo porque no me atraen.

-¿ah…? ¿Qué el Milo de escorpión se disculpe es un sacrificio? Pues te digo, en mi ciudad, para conseguir el perdón de una persona es mucho mas que un sacrificio- me levante quedando frente a el –Se hace del corazón y no porque se quiere salir del problema- escupí las palabras.

-Ya, ya- me callo -¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te de tu día para que lo disfrutes con Himeko??? ¿Eso quieres?-

No podía mas, levante mi mano y la estrelle en su cara.

-¡Eres un idiota!- grite –No sabes como tratar a una mujer- Vi como apretó sus puños.

-¡Se como tratar a una mujer, pero debo decir que tu no eres….- vi que se detuvo y trago sus palabras –Dejémoslo aquí-

-¿Qué?- le mire sorprendida -¿no vas a responder, o a ofenderme como acostumbras? Machista-

-No- me respondió –Esta vez no… pienso quedarme callado… no quiero discutir mas contigo-

Y dicho esto, el se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero mi cuerpo se movió y le tome el brazo.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca-

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Prometí que me disculparía y lo hice, cuando sentí su bofetada un deseo por devolverle se apodero de mi, pero me controle… porque en el fondo sabia que yo era quien se había propasado.

-Es mejor que me vaya- le dije aun cuando ella me sujetaba del brazo –Si seguimos no se como acabara esto-

-Huir es de cobardes- me ofendió, pero yo solo suspire y la mire.

-¿aun no estas satisfecha? Esta bien, me quedare frente a ti… y puedes decirme lo que quieras- no se de donde me salio esa actitud.

-¿Qué?- la sorprendí.

-Si quieres pegarme hazlo… insúltame, desahógate…. Se que me pase esta mañana-

-No creas… que te voy a perdonar por esto…. No lo creas-

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Es mejor que me vaya- me dijo aun cuando yo le sujetaba del brazo –Si seguimos no se como acabara esto- y tenia toda la razón, pero no quería que se fuera.

-Huir es de cobardes- le ofendí, pero solo escuche un suspiro de el, mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba de frente.

-¿aun no estas satisfecha? Esta bien, me quedare frente a ti… y puedes decirme lo que quieras- esa actitud me sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- pregunte para ver si escuche mal.

-Si quieres pegarme hazlo… insúltame, desahógate…. Se que me pase esta mañana-

-No creas… que te voy a perdonar por esto…. No lo creas- Pero ya ni siquiera sentía furia, ahora estaba confundida.

-¿Qué estas esperando entonces?- levante mi palma esperando que el retrocediera pero no lo hizo, una segunda bofetada y nada sucedió.

-Idiota- le dije –Estupido, machista, ridículo, abusivo, pervertido….- parecía una niña pequeña insultándolo, es mas creo que me sentí mas entupida que el. -¡De verdad te odio! ¡Haz hecho mi vida un infierno desde que llegue! ¡Desgraciado!-

-Sigo escuchando- solo me decía, por lo que mi furia crecía.

-¡Maldito! ¡Que sabes tú de lo que he tenido que pasar por estar con Himeko! ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi relación con ella! ¡Y mucho menos entrometerte!- vi que frunció el seño -¡La amo! ¿Entiendes? LA AMO y apuesto que no sabes que significa esa palabra?? Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque a ti nadie te ha amado! ¡es por eso que me tienes envidia! ¡Porque podré ser mujer, pero Himeko me quiere! ¡No ha ti, bastardo!- grite mientras me detenía, me había quedado sin aire.

-Tienes toda la razón- me hablo haciéndome abrir mis ojos a la par –No conozco lo que es el amor… por eso no me pidas que te entienda….-

-Idiota- susurre –Grandísimo idiota- Y no se porque pero me puse a llorar.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-Es mejor que me vaya… Si seguimos no se como acabara esto- ella sabia que yo tenia la razón, pero no me soltaba.

-Huir es de cobardes- me ofendió por lo que suspire y la mire de frente, cambiaria de actitud..

-¿aun no estas satisfecha? Esta bien, me quedare frente a ti… y puedes decirme lo que quieras-

-¿Qué?-

-Si quieres pegarme hazlo… insúltame, desahógate…. Se que me pase esta mañana-

-No creas… que te voy a perdonar por esto…. No lo creas- Y lo sabia, por eso, le iba permitir hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué estas esperando entonces?- ella levanto su palma pero yo no me moví, por lo que lo siguiente que sentí fue el ardor en mi mejilla.

-Idiota- me hablo –Estupido, machista, ridículo, abusivo, pervertido….- parecía una niña pequeña insultándome, a decir verdad me dio risa en principio pero sus insultos fueron cada vez mas acusadores e dolientes -¡De verdad te odio! ¡Haz hecho mi vida un infierno desde que llegue! ¡Desgraciado!-

-Sigo escuchando- la anime para que siguiera y funciono.

-¡Maldito! ¡Que sabes tú de lo que he tenido que pasar por estar con Himeko! ¡No tienes derecho a cuestionar mi relación con ella! ¡Y mucho menos entrometerte!- fruncí el seño -¡La amo! ¿Entiendes? LA AMO y apuesto que no sabes que significa esa palabra?? Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque a ti nadie te ha amado! ¡es por eso que me tienes envidia! ¡Porque podré ser mujer, pero Himeko me quiere! ¡No ha ti, bastardo!- grito hasta quedar sin aire.

-Tienes toda la razón- conteste, de verdad que me dolieron las palabras –No conozco lo que es el amor… por eso no me pidas que te entienda….-

-Idiota- susurro –Grandísimo idiota- Y lo que me sorprendió es que se puso a llorar.

Quedamos detenidos, ella llorando y yo sin saber que hacer.

-Me estoy deshaciendo- hablo ella sorprendiéndome –Me sale agua de los ojos- no entendí eso pero solo me agache y la abrace.

-Es porque estas llorando- le dije, pero ella solo me empujo, aun así la seguí sujetando hasta que ella se rindió y me permitió abrazarla –De verdad lo siento-

-Eres un idiota- me acuso –No debería llorar por un idiota como tu-

-Lo se- asentí abrazándola con mas fuerza –Por eso no llores mas que llenaras el océano-

-Eso es una entupida analogía-

-Lo se- repetí mientras reposaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Idiota- susurre –Grandísimo idiota- Y no se porque pero me puse a llorar.

Las lagrimas caían y no podía hacer nada, entonces lo supe esto era _**llorar**_, en el océano cuando esto ocurría no sentía las gotas de agua, porque el mar simplemente las borraba.

-Me estoy deshaciendo- dije sorprendiéndole, pero el no sabia que yo venia del mar, por eso simplemente no me comprendería –Me sale agua de los ojos- pero el solo se agacho y me abrazo.

-Es porque estas llorando- Idiota, si cree que le permitiría esto ¡_**no lo haré**_! Y comencé a empujarlo, pero el solo me abrazaba mas fuerte –De verdad lo siento-

Moo…. Demonios, me rendí por esta ocasión.

-Eres un idiota- le acuse –No debería llorar por un idiota como tu-

-Lo se- el acepto abrazándome con mas fuerza –Por eso no llores mas que llenaras el océano-

-Eso es una entupida analogía- Y muy mala.

-Lo se- entonces reposo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, haciéndome estremecer con su respiración.

¡Otra vez, esa táctica!

-¡No hagas eso!- exclame quitando mi cabeza –Mira que yo también la he usado así que la conozco!-

-¿Qué?- se separo un poco -¿ah esto….? No exageres-

-Si claro, "no exageres" anda suéltame, pervertido- le acuse, a lo que el soltó una risa.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-¡No hagas eso!- exclamo de repente quitando su cabeza –Mira que yo también la he usado así que la conozco!-

-¿Qué?- me separe un poco. ¿De que hablaba? Pero al ver que ella tocaba su cuello, me di cuenta -¿ah esto….? No exageres-

-Si claro, "no exageres" anda suéltame, pervertido- me acuso, a lo que no pude evitar soltar una risa.

-Si que eres tonta a veces-

-¿tonta?- me lanzo un golpe que lo detuve con la mano -¿no puedes parar un minuto sin ofenderme?-

-No te estoy ofendiendo- le retracte –Es que tu no conoces la línea entre broma e insulto-

-la conozco- me hablo –eres tu quien las mal interpreta-

-Si, si… como digas- acepte –Hagamos un trato- me miro con recelo -¿estarás conmigo un mes entero?-

-Ya llevo conviviendo contigo así que es menos de un mes _**baka**_- me aclaro por lo que suspire, que mujer tan terca.

-Esta bien… es un trato de paz- le ofrecí una mano -¿lo entiendes?-

-de entender entiendo pero… ¿Qué es lo que tú conoces por paz?-

-Ah…- suspire -¿eres tonta, paz… tranquilidad…. No peleas… o por lo menos no tan ofensivas?-

-ummm…. Es decir que quieres que seamos amigos?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome –lo leí en algún sitio… "amigos" comunidad entre dos personas o mas, se cuentan todo, hay peleas pero siempre se disculpan… ¿algo así, no?-

_**Me pregunto donde ha leído eso**_

-Algo así- le afirme -¿lo somos o no?

-Ummm…. Te pondré a prueba- fruncí el seño.

-No se puede- le dije –o lo aceptas o no-

-¿ah? ¿Quién te crees? No me puedes obligar a ser tu amiga-

-En ese caso, si tu me pones a prueba, yo también lo puedo hacer-

-¡eso no es justo! ¡Soy mujer!-

-Igualdad de derechos y obligaciones- le hable -¿entonces?-

-Ah…- vi como suspiraba –Si es lo máximo que puedo conseguir para no tener un mes de infierno… esta bien-

-hecho- apreté su mano, a lo que nos quedamos en silencio para después reír-

-¿y tengo mi día libre?- me pregunto a lo que pare de reír –No es justo que me lo quites….-

_**Cierto, el beso. La mire, no podía preguntárselo. Dejémoslo en secreto.**_

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte al fijarse en una manchita rosada en su cuello.


	6. Chapter 6

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

**º-º-Chikane-º-º**

-¿y tengo mi día libre?- le pregunte esperanzada, debía sacarle provecho a este trato. Entonces el paro de reír para verme fijamente –No es justo que me lo quites….-

_**Creo que pensaba en algo.**_

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto de repente y vi que señalaba mi cuello, por lo que mire.

-¿Qué? –Una manchita rosada, ¡mierda! Esto me lo hizo Himeko en la mañana.

-Umm… creo que ya se que es-me dijo y sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro.

-¡Basta! ¡Pervertido!- y le lance un golpe que detuvo para jalarme contra el y ver de cerca mi cuello.

-No creo que el pervertido aquí sea yo- me dijo, por lo que le tape su boca.

-¡Cállate baka!- le corte totalmente roja –Además de que te quejas… no es nada malo-

-Ja… malo ¿eh?- me sonrió –Pro esta bien… entre amigos no debe haber pudores-

"_**Y fue así como comenzaron nuestros días… empecé a compartir mas con el, creo que nos pasábamos de sinceridad los dos, al punto de que nuestras conversaciones se hacían atrevidas…"**_

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte al ver la luna bien puesta sobre nuestro tejado. Era tarde pero no podía dormir.

-¿te desperté? Es como la madrugada- me dijo Milo, el se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con solo unos vaqueros. Supongo que ya me había acostumbrado, pero aun sentía su mirada sobre mi, bueno mi pijama no era del todo discreta. Un short pequeño y una camisa de tiras pegada.

-Ah…. Porque Morfeo no me visita- suspire para sentarme a su lado.

-Porque tu le espantas…- me dijo por lo que le envié una mirada asesina –O simplemente porque no quiere que esos lindos ojos se cierren- sonreí, así estaba bien, un halago después de un insulto.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Llevaba una hora sintiendo la brisa nocturna, últimamente mi relación con Chikane había mejorado sorprendentemente, aunque había pequeñas peleas, siempre nos reconciliábamos, reíamos y comíamos juntos. Hasta cierto punto que a veces ella era atrevida conmigo sin darse cuenta…

_**Bien, somos amigos, es natural. Me dije a mi mismo.**_

Ya quedaba solo una semana y media para que regresara con Aldebarán.

-¿Qué hora es?- escuche una voz a mis espaldas

-¿te desperté? Es como la madrugada- conteste para verla, dejándome como en otras ocasiones, con la boca seca y, es que su pijama no era discreta, ese short pequeño y una camisa de tiras pegada, que me indica muy bien su figura.

-Ah…. Porque Morfeo no me visita- suspiro para sentarse a mi lado.

-Porque tu le espantas…- le bromee a lo que sentí su mirada asesina –O simplemente porque no quiere que esos lindos ojos se cierren- sonrió, así estaba bien, un halago después de un insulto.

-¿y tu que? ¿Tienes insomnio o falta de mujeres en tu cama?- me dijo por lo que reí.

-No eres nada elegante conmigo- era cierto, ante todos ella era _**"la princesa elegante del santuario**_" pero ante mi, una niña como todos, con sus faltas en su vocabulario.

-¿Qué es cierto?- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi –Anda, abre espacio que no entro- me ordeno para recostar su espalda sobre mi pecho –Aquí hace frió- me hablo por lo que capte su indirecta y la rodee con mis brazos para calentarla.

-Siento que abusas de mi buena persona- le dije, por lo que le escuche reír.

-Si, claro te creo….-sentí como se acurruco mas en pecho –Moo… que rica brisa, no se como no te has quedado dormido-

-Es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- le dije.

-¿Oh, y en que piensas?- me pregunto -¿en como le haces para no hacerle el amor a una chica tan hermosa como yo?- bufo.

-Ja, ja… graciosa-

De hecho, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo… Deseaba más a Chikane que a cualquier mujer que hubiese tenido.

-somos amigos- le susurre –Esta es la barrera que existe entre nosotros- sentí que ella también guardo silencio por unos minutos.

-Tienes razón- asintió –soy tu fruta prohibida-

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- me dijo.

-¿Oh, y en que piensas?- quise saber, pero sentí que fui muy directa por lo que elabore una broma rápida -¿en como le haces para no hacerle el amor a una chica tan hermosa como yo?-

-Ja, ja… graciosa- Mis chistes con el eran algo atrevidos, eso pensé.

-somos amigos- me susurro –Esta es la barrera que existe entre nosotros-

No porque esas palabras me sonaron a un insulto, pero no era nada malo, por lo que no tenia que afectarme ¿verdad?

Guarde silencio, mientras pensaba en mi respuesta.

-Tienes razón- asentí –soy tu fruta prohibida-

-ummm- vi que no le gusto mi respuesta -¿crees que hubiese sido posible conocernos antes?- me pregunto

-conocernos- repetí, yo era una sirena –Eso no importa ahora… creo-

-Tal ves… cierto- me miro –siempre he querido preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué las mujeres y no los hombres?- eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué las mujeres y no los hombres?- repetí –bueno….no lo…se…-reí –Creo que conviví con mas mujeres que con hombres, por eso me gustaron mas….-

-Eso es una extraña respuesta- sople mis pómulos.

-¿ah? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- suspire –Simplemente que me es mas divertido… lo disfruto mas…-

-Con un hombre también se puede disfrutar- me dijo.

-anata….- le mire fijamente -¿no eres gay de casualidad?- Milo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿yo gay?-

-Ie ¬.¬ eso es simplemente imposible-

-Aunque fuese gay- me dijo para apretar mi cintura –Creo que esas dos volverían loco a cualquiera- Un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro.

-¡Hentai! ¿Dónde estas mirando?- pero el solo se rió.

-Es tu culpa por andar de esa forma ante mí-

-¿y porque me tienes que mirar…?- le pregunté mientras cubría con mis manos mis pechos.

-Porque se me es imposible no verlas…. Sigo siendo hombre ¿sabes?-

-baka ¬.¬#


	7. Chapter 7

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

"_**los días comenzaron a pasar, entonces me encontraba en la cocina con Chikane para preparar el almuerzo…"**_

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?- pregunte mirándola.

-Ja, tu que crees?- me pregunto.

-Algo salado conociéndote- respondí.

¬.¬# tienes algún problema con eso?-

-Lo tengo, por eso lo menciono- conteste a lo que ella suspiro.

-En ese caso tú mides la sal… a ver… arroz- y comenzó a lavarlo. Para después picar una cebolla, yo solo suspire y puse a hervir el agua.

-Algún día te arrepentías de tanta sal- dije pero solo escuche un quejido por lo que voltee a verla.

-Me corte…- mire su dedo unas gotas de sangre caían.

-Serás tonta- camine a ella, pero me pareció extraño que ella mirara fascinada.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Algún día te arrepentías de tanta sal- me dijo Milo por lo que al voltear, sentí un ardor en mi dedo.

-Me corte…-dije y mire las gotas de sangre, era roja como una manzana… no me culpen era la primera vez que veía mi sangre.

-Serás tonta- Milo camino hacia mi, pero yo andaba mas pendiente de ver mi sangre que de verlo a el. -¿Qué sucede?- tomo mi mano –No es nada grave- se acerco y probo mi dedo índice, succionando las pocas gotitas que había.

En ese momento sentí una corriente en mi cuerpo, especialmente un hormigueo en mi vientre.

-¿ves?- Milo se separo. -¿Qué sucede?

-No, es solo que- mire mi dedo -¿a que sabe la sangre?

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-Serás tonta- camine a ella, pero me pareció extraño que ella mirara fascinada. -Qué sucede?- tome su mano –No es nada grave- al ver esa pequeña cortada, acerque mi boca y succione la poca sangre.

Lo que me resulto especial es que ella cerrase sus ojos.

-¿ves?- dije al separarme. -¿Qué sucede?

-No, es solo que… ¿a que sabe la sangre? – eso me sorprendió.

-¿a que sabe?- repetí.

-Si, yo nunca me he cortado por eso… se me es extraño…-

-Espera… ¿Qué nunca te has cortado?- no podía creer que ella me dijese eso.

-¡Ya se!- vi como tomo el cuchillo y lo dirigió a su mano.

-¡Ey!- la detuve -¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Bueno, quiero probar y tú no me dejaste nada por eso…-

-¿por eso?- no podía creer lo que ella iba a hacer –A veces te comportas extraño…-

-No me importa- iba a continuar con su cometido pero le quite el cuchillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Una segunda cortada- me hablo simple.

-No puedes-

-¿Por qué no?

-mira… auto inflingirse daño es de personas… locas… así que no puedes hacerlo-

-Pero…- me miro suplicante –quiero saber-

_**Por Zeus. ¿Por qué me toco alguien tan complicada? **_

Suspire y dirigí el cuchillo a mi dedo índice, presionándolo débilmente y haciendo una pequeña cortada.

-Estas loco- me dijo-

-Lo hice para que no me imites- le retracte -¿y bien?- Ella me sonrió y acerco su boca a mi dedo.

De verdad que esta situación me pareció extraña y más cuando ella probó mi dedo, era algo insólito. Las personas normales no hacían estos, mejor explicado los amigos no hacen esto.

-es salado- me dijo después de un rato a lo que suspire- gracias-

Mi vida estaba cambiando y no me daba cuenta….

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

"_**De verdad cada día me daba cuenta de que convivía mas con Milo que con Himeko… y esto de verdad me estaba preocupando…"**_

-¡Himeko!- pregunte al entrar en su cabaña –Al parecer no había nadie, entonces vi un block de dibujo en la cama. –Esto es…- era de ella, y al abrirla me di cuenta de la maravillosa dibujante que era mi novia.

-¿Chikane?- escuche que me llamaron por la espalda, a lo que sonreí.

-Himeko eres una gran dibujante- le halague.

-ah… hai!- asintió para cerrar la puerta -¿creí que hoy era día de entrenamiento para ti?-

-Ie- negué con la cabeza –Se lo pedí libre a Milo-

-oh… que bien- vi que me esquivaba la mirada.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunte dejando el block aun lado de la cama –Himeko- le llame para que ella me mirase.

-Es que… siento que casi no compartimos juntas…. Chikane se ha alejado de mi- me hablo entre lagrimas por lo que me hizo sentir mal –Compartes mas con Milo…. Y ya no queda nada para regresar al mar…-

-Himeko- la abrase –perdóname…. Tienes toda la razón…. No te he prestado la atención que te mereces… por favor perdóname-

-Ie- negó con su cabeza –Te comprendo Chikane, tu hiciste una promesa a Atena, por eso debes entrenar fuertemente.

_**Me sentí mal, ya que no todo el tiempo entrenaba.**_

-Haremos algo…- propuse –solo queda una semana y dos días….- apreté sus manos –Compartiremos todo juntas-

-¿en serio?- me hablo con ilusión a lo que sonreí.

-Por supuesto tontita… ¿Cómo iba a dejar de lado a la mujer que amo?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió.

-Arigatoo-

-Ie- sonreí –Esto no es nada- y me incline para besarla. Debía hablar con Milo, pedirle tiempo para estar con Himeko. Pero bien, podría empezar ahora. Sonreí mientras la recostaba sobre la cama.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-Milo tienes ojeras- me hablo Isis al pasar por su lado.

-digamos que no dormí bien-

¬.¬# por no decir "no dormir" estuve hablando con Chikane hasta la madrugada y cuando nos dimos cuenta, el entrenamiento empezaba.

-ummm… se ve que lo disfrutas- hablo Isis a lo que vi que Elizabeth le dio un codazo.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte, ya habían captado mi atención, no me iba a ir sin respuestas.

-A que… se nota que disfrutas tu compañía con Chikane-

-Claro, es mi pupila- conteste como lo más natural.

-No solo eso- hablo Isis.

-¿a que te refieres entonces?-

-A que… de verdad se nota que ambos disfrutan-

-¿ah?- no entendía, por lo que vi que Elizabeth suspiro.

-Chikane también paso por nuestro lado hace un rato… estaba con Himeko supongo…- se sonrojo –pero ella dijo: tanto…como decirlo…- no se atrevía a hablar y no entendía.

-Dilo de una vez-

-Chikane no esta pasando tiempo con Himeko desde hace unos días… eso el santuario ya lo noto- me dijo Elizabeth –por eso…-

-¿por eso?-

-Tanto desvelo en la noche me dejara agotada- dijo Isis –supongo que con sexo acabare molida- me quede estático.

-¿me repites?- no capte el mensaje.

-¡Que si sigues desvelando a Chikane la vas matar!- exclamo Elizabeth tomando del brazo a Isis quien se quejo con un: espera, ¿Por qué tenemos que huir? Pero ambas ya habían desaparecido de la casa de cáncer.

-¿sexo?- me repetí a mi mismo –No me he acostado con ella ni una sola vez…. Ay que ver que la gente en el santuario…-

-tiene la cabeza demasiado volada- escuche una voz -¿Qué tal Milo?-

-Death Mascara- me sobresalte -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-¿es mi templo?- me respondió como si fuese lo mas natural, lo que me hizo estupido.

-Si, lo se… nos vemos- Y Salí casi corriendo de ese templo, sentía mi cabeza un ocho y al llegar a mi templo me encontré con Chikane, que estaba acostada en la entrada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunte a lo que ella me miro.

-Me bronceo- contesto simple y yo mire el panorama.

-.-U ¿en pleno atardecer?-

-Hai, quiero tostarme pero no mucho, ¿algún problema? ¬-¬

-Ie, ninguno- respondí imitándole, pero yo solo me senté a su lado

-Sabes- me dijo –siento que no estoy pasando tiempo con Himeko-

-Lo se- conteste –Y creo que medio santuario ya lo noto-

-Ah……. Porque Poseidón tiene que ser así- suspiro.

-¿Poseidón?-

-Si quieres Atena-

-Como sea no importa- suspire

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

-Sabes- le dije al verlo sentado a mi lado –siento que no estoy pasando tiempo con Himeko-

-Lo se- me contesto –Y creo que medio santuario ya lo noto-

-Ah……. Porque Poseidón tiene que ser así- suspiro.

-¿Poseidón?-

-Si quieres Atena-

-Como sea no importa- suspiro, a lo que me levante.

-No es justo- hable –El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido-

-¿Y eso que?- me pregunto, a lo que guarde silencio para después mirarlo fijamente -¿Qué sucede?- me dijo al ver mi mirada.

-¿te puedo contar algo?- pregunte.

-Cla…ro… por supuesto- me contesto sorprendido, por lo que me acerque a el como una costumbre y me recosté en su pecho. -¿pasa algo?-

-No… es solo que no me queda tiempo…-

-¿tiempo?- repitió el -¿para que?-

-bueno….- suspire-

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-¿te puedo contar algo?- de repente me pregunto

-Cla…ro… por supuesto- respondí, mientras veía como ella se acercaba y se acostaba a espalda sobre mi pecho. -¿pasa algo?- me preocupo verla tan extraña.

-No… es solo que no me queda tiempo…-

-¿tiempo?- repetí -¿para que?-

-Bueno….- suspiro- ¿sabes porque quise venir con Atena?- yo negué con la cabeza –Mi padre me quería hacer casar con un sujeto-

-¿Qué?-mis ojos se abrieron, eso si no me lo esperaba -¿Quién era?-

-no creo que le conozcas- me contesto –pero yo amaba a Himeko por lo que me opuse ante sus mandatos….entonces- entrelazo sus manos en las mías –le dije: si no hay amor no me caso… Otou-san no cree que algo como eso pueda existir, por lo que me grito y me trato mal- vi como suspiraba.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Mi hermano intercedió por mi y le pidió a mi padre un año para que yo le pudiese demostrar que el amor existía….-me sonrió –por eso acabe aquí… Saori, Atena es una diosa del amor… pensé que ella era una salida… pero no creo que mi padre me perdone por eso-

-¿entonces te tendrás que casar con el?-

-probablemente- de repente sentí una furia interna.

-¡no puedes hacer eso!- a lo que ella abrió sus ojos y asintió.

-Verdad que si- asintió vivazmente –No me quiero casar con el pero mi padre es una gran cabezota vacía de sentimientos y no….puedo hacer nada-

-pero debe haber… algo para evitar eso- Me sentía frustrado pero otra idea aterradora me rondo por la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?-

-Una semana y dos días…- me hablo en un hilo dejándome seco.


	8. Chapter 8

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

"_**No se que ocurrió en los siguientes cuatro días, andaba como un loco por todos lados buscando una salida para esto pero… Chikane simplemente no era mía y yo no la podía salvar de un cruel destino.**_

_**Entonces ella me pidió días para pasar con Himeko, me sentía frustrado y además destrozado… sin darme cuenta como me advirtió Isis y Camus: me enamore de la única mujer que no prestaría atención, solo seriamos amigos…"**_

Suspire con frustración cuatro días después de escucharla, era de noche, a decir verdad era la madrugada, podía ver media luna y unas nubes que me indicaban la lluvia. A mi lado se encontraba un botella de vino, no había tomado casi nada, no quería perder el control y arruinar mi amistad con Chikane.

Entonces vi una sombra, era ella, quien también se había despertado en la madrugada y camino hacia a mi.

-oh…- me hablo inclinándose -¿estas tomando?-

-no- negué –No tengo casi deseos… mira esta completa- se la señale.

-Ya veo… en ese caso- me quito la botella y la copa -¿te ayudo?- se sirvió una y la bebió a pecho sorprendiéndome.

-Oye no hagas eso o te vas emborrachar- le advertí de pero ella solo rió.

-Yo nunca me emborracho Milo- y se bebió otra copa de sorbo.

-igual… dámela- pero ella la alejo.

-Moo… no seas tan mojigato o es que no la quieres compartir??- me pregunto, por lo que suspire.

-si quieres tómatela pero si mañana amaneces que no te puedes levantar no me culpes-

-no lo haré- me sonrió y se acerco para acostarse encima mió.

_**Si supiera lo mucho que me tortura cuando hace esto, no lo haría. Pensé.**_

-Pero es amargo- me hablo y yo reí

-natural… ¿Qué querías un vino dulce?-

-de hecho salado- me hablo sorprendiéndome.

-¿no te han dicho que la sal en exceso es mala?- le dije y ella sonrió y tomo otra copa. –Deja de tomar de esa forma… ¿es que nunca tomas?- pregunte a lo que ella me miro, pude un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya se había pasado de copas.

-hace cinco meses que no tomo- me dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Qué?- abrí mis ojos –mientes-

-No lo hago- me afirmo -¿a poco crees que tengo tiempo para esto?-

-Pero…- suspire y ahora si le iba a quitar la botella –Entonces dámela… no puedes tomar si no estas preparada-

-Ieda- se negó –Me la tomare así me pelees-

-Chikane- la mire serio pero ella dirigió su boca a la botella y bebió de largo. -¡no hagas eso!- exclame quitándosela y regándola encima nuestro –Mira lo que haces…-

-¿y que importa??- me pregunto casi en un grito, pude verla, ella ya no estaba en sus cabales.

-Mejor vamos a dormir-

-No quiero- me dijo y me jalo para que no me levantara, entonces comencé a sentirla brisa nocturna, había comenzado a llover, por suerte la lluvia no nos caía encima, pero pude ver a Chikane temblar de frió. –abrázame- me exigió y yo la mire por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué mejor no te llevo a tu cuarto?- pregunte.

-¿Por qué intentas huir todo el tiempo de mi?- me pregunto, a lo que me resigne y la abrace. –Milo-

-¿Qué?-

-No has vuelto a traer a ninguna mujer a tu cama-

-ah… ¿y eso que?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no he tenido ganas… es todo- estaba exasperado ya.

-Pero… eso es lo que les gusta a los hombres… entonces…-

-Chikane- la mire -¿de verdad en tal estima me tienes?-

-Solo un poco…- me respondió a lo que suspire, esta bien, para ella, yo solo era un hombre mas. – no…. Me quiero casar- me dijo de repente, por lo que suspire.

-Ojala pudiese hacer algo por eso… pero no…se que hacer- cerré mis puños mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Sabes, yo nunca he estado con ningún hombre- esto me hizo abrir mis ojos –Supongo que será lo primero que quiera conmigo….hacerme el amor…- No me gustaba escuchar eso y si Chikane me mostraba quien era esa persona, juro que lo mataría.

-Chikane- la llame a su oído, pero ella solo bebió lo poco que quedaba de la botella.

-La vida es un asco- me dijo.

-Lo se- acepte, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

_**La única mujer que amo, y debo entregársela a otra persona.**_

-Milo- la mire pero no pude responder, ella se acerco besándome.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Podía sentir los brazos de Milo a mí alrededor y, era extraño pero me sentí tan bien, sintiendo su respiración. Sabía que era una táctica de seducción. Pero al saber que no me quedaba tiempo, no me importaba.

No pecar en ignorancia que lo primero que pasaría era que ese sujeto me haría suya. _**¿Por qué mi padre me debía imponer algo así?**_

Y entonces vi a Milo de cerca a su cara, si iba a acostarme con un hombre, el primero seria alguien que de verdad me gustase.

Entonces me acerque a el y lo bese, diferente a la primer a vez, ahora esta bien despierta y con deseos que era lo importante.

-¿chikane?- me llamo cuando nos separamos, por lo que sonreí y me di vuelta ahora si quedando de frente a el, puesto que antes estaba era acostada sobre mis espaldas.

-Moo…-susurre dirigiendo mi labios al lóbulo de su oreja –Se que me deseas- le dije para comenzar a besarlo, sonreí cuando el se empezaba a rendir a mis caricias, permitiéndome besar su cuello y deshacerme de esa molesta playera.

-Esto no…- al parecer quería rehusarse, eso me sorprendió, porque estaba segura que el me deseaba entonces ¿Por qué no me ayudaba y me acariciaba también?.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

No sabía que ocurría, de repente ella comenzó a besarme, no es que no quisiera, pero sabía que esto no estaba bien… porque ella no me amaba a mí y, si hacia esto era por el efecto de las copas.

-moo…-me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer –Se que me deseas- Y ella lo sabia claramente y esta tomando provecho de eso. Mientras la sentía besar mi cuello y como sus manos se filtraban por debajo de mi camisa hasta dejarla en el suelo.

-Esto no…- hable entrecortado, ella estaba despertando mis instintos de hombre y podré respetarla pero no puedo evitar comportarme como tal. –Chikane… contrólate… no estas en tus sentidos…- le hable pero ella me ignoraba, entonces un trueno alumbro el templo.

Ella se detuvo, nuestras respiraciones se confundían con la lluvia que caía, mientras ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Milo…- me hablo –llévame a mi cuarto-

Algo me decía que no la acompañara pero mi cuerpo no hacia caso. La levante y la lleve hasta su cuarto, abriendo la puerta y recostándola en la cama.

-Me voy- dije esperando algo, mi sub. conciente me traicionaba. Y evidente ocurrió, ella me jalo de un brazo haciéndome caer sobre ella.

-quédate- me pidió y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?- me pidió rodeándome con sus piernas mi cintura –Esta truenando- me dijo, y yo sabia que ella le tenía miedo pero esa no era razón para meterme en su cama.

-Puedes superarlo-

-No si te vas- me dijo y yo respire profundo –Chika…- nuevamente me beso de sorpresa y yo no me podía resistir a eso. Poco a poco deje caer mi peso sobre ella, mientras mis labios se separaban y comenzaban su trayecto hasta su cuello, haciéndola gemir, acariciando sus piernas. Sabía que no podía salir de esa.

Pero mañana.

_**¿Qué pensaría ella si amaneciera desnuda a mi lado?**_

Acaricie sus pechos aun cubiertos por la tela de su pijama. El escucharla gemir mi nombre: _Milo_, hacia que mis sentidos se despertasen y que mi compañero se excitara más. Demonios.

-Basta-me levante súbitamente haciéndola caer a ella de espaldas –me voy- pero al pararme ella uso su fuerza y quedo encima mió.

-¡No te iras!-

-¡Chikane!- pero me beso -¿Por qué no entiendes un simple no?- hable cuando nos separamos, entonces ella paro recostándose encima mió, haciendo me sentir el volumen de sus pechos.

-¿Por qué no quieres?- me pregunto.

-No es que no quiera… es solo que-

-¿no me deseas?- ¿_**Cómo no iba a desearla? Tenia el cuerpo perfecto**_ -¿no soy suficiente para ti?-

-No es eso… al contrario eres mas de lo que aspiro- le contesto con sinceridad, ella estaba tomada y sabia que no recordaría para mañana nada de esto.

-Mientes-

-No lo hago…. Es que- le acaricie el rostro –te amo tanto que no puedo pasarme así contigo….-la abrace haciéndola caer a mi lado derecho –El día que te haga mía es porque ya tengo tu corazón… hasta entonces simplemente no puedo tocarte-

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acurruco en mi pecho.

-Entonces por lo menos duerme conmigo…- suspire, si que era terca y conociéndola usaría sus tácticas de seducción durante toda la noche.

-Chikane- pero ella me abrazo con más fuerza.

-es lo mínimo que me merezco por este rechazo- suspire.

-de acuerdo pero…- calle al sentir su pierna subir por mi entrepierna.

_**Suspire; Iba a ser una noche larga y debería hacer autocontrol de mis instintos.**_

-Date la vuelta- le susurre y la hice acostarse dándomela espalda, al menos así me podía cuidar mas de ella.

-Baka- me dijo y yo reí.

-Lo siento mucho pero te acostumbras- entonces ella tomo mis manos colocándolas sobre sus pechos, no perdía la oportunidad con nada. –Chikane-

-Eres tu quien decide pero yo las quiero abrazar- y abrazo mis manos contra sus pechos, lo cual me dejaba inmovilizado.

-Solo si te quedas quieta- susurre a su oído haciéndola estremecer, aun me costaba el control.

-Milo- me dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿uh?- conteste, cuando ella se dio vuelta y me miro de frente. -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿no hay beso de buenas noches?- Abrí mis ojos.

-no, no lo hay- pero ella igual lo cobro, solo suspire. Era un beso nada mas, solo uno. Aunque aproveche para besarla con todo el deseo que tenia retenido. Después de eso, coloque mi dedo índice en sus labios. –Ahora duérmete- y ella me sonrió, haciendo caso a mi orden.


	9. Chapter 9

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

El despertador comenzó a sonar haciendo que mi cabeza quisiese estallar.

-apágate- hable mientras me revolcaba, fue cuando me sentí apresada por unos brazos

-Silencio- sentí que alguien me susurro y tragando saliva me gire para darme cuenta que dormía con Milo.

_**¡Mierda! ¿Qué he hecho?**_

-¿Milo?- le llame –Milo…milo…milo- empecé a empujarlo, si algo había ocurrido era mejor dar los cosas de frente.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Me sentí bien, de hecho tenia un sueño reconfortante, hasta que un "_**milo, milo, milo…"**_ me exaspero y me despertó.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte y los recuerdos me azotaron, abrí mis ojos de golpe y quede en silencio, igual que ella.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

………………………………………………………..

-Me duele la cabeza- me dijo después de los segundos eternos.

-Lo supuse- conteste –Se te pasaron las copas ayer-

-Yo nunca me emborracho-

-me alegra tener el titulo del "primero"-

¬.¬# anata… ¿no tienes algo que confesar?-

-No… eres la culpable de todo lo de ayer- No podía creer que hablara con tanta confianza, supongo que contaba los números esperando su golpe.

-¿no abusaste de mi inocencia ayer?- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no- afirme -…de inocente no tienes nada…- susurre recordando lo de anoche –Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por tu culpa-

-¿ah?- me di un empujón tumbándome de la cama –Ya imagino tus esfuerzos…. Bah… apesto a alcohol- dijo ella mientras sacudía la sabana, ayer la botella de vino nos baño, era algo natural.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

A pesar de querer sentir una furia incontrolable, hable con un tranquilidad que a mi misma me sorprendió. Entonces empecé el interrogatorio.

-¿no abusaste de mi inocencia ayer?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no- me afirmo con seguridad -…de inocente no tienes nada…- susurro apenas en un hilo, pero yo lo escuche –Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por tu culpa-

-¿ah?- de un empujón lo tire de la cama –Ya imagino tus esfuerzos…. Bah… apesto a alcohol- dije mientras sacudía la sabana, entonces me vinieron algunos recuerdos en medio del dolor de cabeza.

Recuerdo haber tomado la botella –como me arrepiento- me sentí de momento triste y de momento alegre –que cambios de actitud- me vi besando a Milo…. Y después.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto y sentí arder la cara.

-¡Que vergüenza!- exclame envolviéndome en la sabana -¡vete, no quiero verte!

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Me estaba reponiendo de la lanzada al suelo, cuando sentí un silencio, entonces la mire, ella se quedo estática.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte y vi como se sonrojo totalmente.

-¡Que vergüenza!- exclamo envolviéndose en la sabana -¡vete, no quiero verte!

Y empezó la parta difícil, sabia que esto ocurriría, porque podría haber bebido demasiado pero de uno que otro recuerdo le quedaba.

-¡Ya te dije que no paso nada entre nosotros!- le retracte levantándome e intentando destaparla -¡Anda no te escondas!-

-¡No quiero! ¡Pervertido! ¡Me corrompiste anoche!-

-¡no te corrompí!- refute seguro –Tu solita empezaste-

-ah…- Mierda, me tape la boca

–Pero…. Igual no paso nada… no hicimos nada- hable para controlarla.

¬.¬# anata- destapo su cabeza para mirarme acusadoramente… ¡yo no tenia la culpa! -¿Crees que besarme hasta dejarme sin aire… o tocarme casi el alma….NO ES NADA????-

Bien, pudo ser peor, no digo que haya sido nada… pero de que hubiésemos seguidos… ¿no seria peor?-

-¡Te odio!- me grito y yo quede callado –Moo… no voy a poder mirar a Himeko a la cara…. ¡Himeko no me va a perdonar….! ¡La muerte a llegado…!- suspire.

-himeko no tiene porque enterarse- hable por lo bajo, a lo que ella callo.

-Milo ¿Sabes porque tus relaciones no duran?- la mire –Porque son a base de mentiras-

Eso me dolió.

-De acuerdo- respondió molesto –ve y dile a Himeko… estuve a punto de acostarme con Milo… ¿dime como lo tomara?- le pregunto con cizaña.

-eres un…..- Vi que se levanto mirándome con odio –No voy a mentirle a Himeko-

-¿y que le dirás…la verdad?- vi que se atraganto con sus propias palabras, por lo que suspire.

-Chikane…. Tu y yo nos conocemos- hable –Sabemos que cada uno tenia claro que nosotros solo somos amigos…-

-¡Esto no lo hacen los amigos!- me grito.

-¡Lo se!-. Conteste –Y lo que ocurrió anoche fue un accidente-

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

!Quería matarlo! Sabia que había arruinado mi relación con Himeko… era el destino, Milo siempre fue esa piedra en el camino. Y ahora, aquí estaba la muestra de mi desdicha.

-¡Te odio!- le grite y él se quedo callado, por lo que suspire –Moo… no voy a poder mirar a Himeko a la cara…. ¡Himeko no me va a perdonar….! ¡La muerte a llegado…!- entonces el hablo dejando paralizada.

-himeko no tiene porque enterarse-

1

2

3

-Milo ¿Sabes porque tus relaciones no duran?- le hable pasiva –Porque son a base de mentiras-

Vi que frunció el seño para suspirar y hablar.

-De acuerdo- respondió –ve y dile a Himeko… _**estuve a punto de acostarme con Milo**_… ¿dime como lo tomara?- me pregunto con cizaña haciendo que mi furia incrementara.

-eres un…..- le mire con odio –No voy a mentirle a Himeko-

-¿y que le dirás…la verdad?- trague mis palabras, no podía decirle la verdad por mas que quisiera.

-Chikane…. Tu y yo nos conocemos- hablo –Sabemos que cada uno tenia claro que nosotros solo somos amigos…-

-¡Esto no lo hacen los amigos!- le grite.

-¡Lo se!-. Contesto –Y lo que ocurrió anoche fue un accidente-

_**No se porque eso me dolió.**_

-Un gran accidente- susurre.

-No vamos a destruir todo por una maldita botella-

Pase saliva.

-Himeko…-hable –Solo me quedan tres días aquí en el santuario… vaya forma de acabar- suspire.

-Lamento haber destruido tus días felices- me hablo por lo bajo para dirigirse a la puerta –Espero que esto no afecte nuestra convivencia por lo menos estos últimos días….- y se fue.

"_**No se que me dolía mas…. De verdad que no lo se, si su indiferencia o que esto hubiese ocurrido. La mañana fue diferente ese día, Himeko me vino a buscar, pero le di una mentira piadosa diciendo que estuve entrenando hasta tarde, por lo que me perdonara.**_

_**Al día siguiente fue lo mismo… Himeko me vino a buscar y me fui con ella, al parecer quería que posara en sus cuadros, por lo que deje caer mi vestido para que me pintase.**_

_**Milo me dijo que me daba los últimos tres días para que disfrutase con Himeko y así lo hice, me iba desde temprano con ella y llegaba al anochecer sin verle el rostro…."**_

**-Hasta que llego el último día-**


	10. Chapter 10

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

-Himeko- le llame después de que acabo de pintar –Hoy quiero…- guarde silencio –De verdad… ha sido especial-

-Chikane….- me hablo –Ojala que el tiempo fuese eterno…¿de verdad estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Por supuesto…ven- le pedí, nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto dentro del templo de escorpión, eran las diez de la mañana, según recuerdo.

**º-º-º-Himeko-º-º-º**

"_**Los últimos tres días compartí bastante con Chikane, me acariciaba y me permitía lo que quisiera…. pero había algo, estaba pensativa y vi que se distancio de su maestro… eso me preocupaba…."**_

-Chikane- susurre después de pasar unos momentos de placer con ella, me recosté en su pecho, aspirando su suave a aroma, su elegancia… y poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron.

¡Espera! Siempre era la que me quedaba dormida, no esta vez…

Pero sentí cuando ella se levanto y se dirigió al baño, al parecer estaba cansada. A los minutos pasando podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas resbalar por su cuerpo y finalmente, caer.

Cuando salio, traviesa mente la mire desde mi ángulo, mientras se vestía ese cuerpo perfecto, entonces ella salio y la conversación que escuche me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Acaba de salir de mi cuarto, ya casi daban las doce por lo que prepare un rápido almuerzo, de hecho ni lo era, solo unos emparedados de jamón con queso y ensalada. Estaba aburrido.

Entonces sentí que ella salía del cuarto, sabia que había estado con Himeko, el cosmos delataba fácilmente.

-¿comiendo antes del almuerzo?- me pregunto por lo que sonreí débilmente.

-Algo así-

-ah…- se acerco e hizo uno para ella, vi como se movía inquietud, simplemente nuestra relación cambio. –Me iré cuando el atardecer se haga presente-

-Solo me queda desearte suerte…- hable y ella asintió.

-Milo- la mire –hay algo que quiero mostrarte…- eso me intrigo.

-¿algo?...adelante- pero ella negó con su cabeza.

-¿podemos pasar nuestro último momento juntos?-

-Pero… Himeko…creí que querías…-

-Quiero despedirme de ti Milo- y me miro fijamente.

-Esta bien…. –asentí -¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-No me voy a acostar contigo- me miro acusadoramente.

-¿y quien sugirió eso?- le refracte en broma –Mira que es lo único que piensas….-

-Ja, es tu culpa… me corrompiste al llegar a este templo….-

-Si, cúlpame a mi… pero no es lo que tu cuerpo dice cuando estamos asolas… pervertida- le conteste, vaya que extrañaba bromear con ella.

-¿Qué? Eres tu quien quiere robar mi inocencia… la que te falta o es que- se acerco a mi pegando su cuerpo -¿te has olvidado de los apasionantes besos que me diste el otro día?-

-Eso…-trague saliva –fue un momento de delirio-

-Si, claro…- susurro a mi oído –pero sigues cayendo en mis brazos- se rió, por lo que la abrace fuertemente para usar el mismo truco, un susurro en el oído.

-Eres tu la que siempre cae… mira no pierdes el momento para tocarme-

-Ja, ja…- comenzó a reír mientras se separaba –Cierto… lo que te iba a mostrar…-

-¿que es?- pregunte.

-Una foto mía desnuda- bromeo -¿Qué, no la quieres?-

-No me sorprendería que tuvieras una….-

-Ja, gracioso…. Que no te la doy- y se dio vuelta a su cuarto –espera un momento… nos vamos a bañar juntos-

Eso me dejo quieto.

-¿Cómo?-

-mira que eres sordito- suspiro –que nos vamos a bañar juntos- y me pico el ojo.

Bañar… ¿Qué se volvió loca? Y como dice eso aquí… ¿se le olvido que Himeko esta en la habitación continua?

-¡En la playa!- escuche después de unos segundos –así que busca tus cosas…-

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Había tomado una decisión, hoy era mi ultimo día, solo quedaban horas para que llegase el atardecer, por lo que le dije a Milo que buscara sus cosas que nos íbamos a la playa.

Cuando entre en el cuarto, Himeko aun dormía por lo que sonreí –esto esta mal- pero bueno no importaba.

Tome mis cosas y cuando salí Milo ya me esperaba, unos emparedados rápidos y juntos nos fuimos.

En la playa buscamos un lugar apartado. Dejando las cosas en la arena.

-¿te he dicho que tienes ideas extrañas?- me pregunto y yo solté un risa.

-Es que yo… no soy una chica común- conteste haciéndome la interesante.

-ja, ja, graciosa….pero tienes toda la razón-

-Milo….- le llame para tomarlo de la mano, esto lo sorprendió -¿tu crees en la sirenas?-

-¿Qué?- apretó mi mano –Conozco a las de Poseidón- eso me dejo estática.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte.

-Que conozco a algunas marinas de Poseidón… su constelación es la de alguna sirena… por eso se de ellas… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿y tienen cola….de pez?- y el soltó una fuerte risa.

-De verdad… que ideas tan extrañas tienes….-

-¿entonces no tienen…?- Milo suspiro.

-Por supuesto que no…. Eso es imposible- reí.

-No es tan imposible- y desate la cinta de mi cintura. –Quiero vendarte los ojos-

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-¿y tienen cola….de pez?- no pude evitar soltar una risa.

-De verdad… que ideas tan extrañas tienes….-

-¿entonces no tienen…?- suspire

-Por supuesto que no…. Eso es imposible- entonces ella rió misteriosa.

-No es tan imposible- desato la cinta de su cintura –Quiero vendarte los ojos-

-¿Qué?- retrocedí -¿para que vas a hacer eso?- pregunto temeroso, no sabia lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Moo… no seas cobarde- me dijo –no te haré nada malo-

-no lo haré- me negué rotundamente –dame una buena razón-

-bueno… -formo una sonrisa- cuando voy a la playa me gusta bañarme desnuda, por lo que… debo vendarte-

Silencio en la playa.

1

2

3

4

5

-¿me repites?-

-Moo…- me lanzo un puño que lo detuve –Que me dejes vendarte los ojos-

-No lo haré-

-¡Milo!- me Picio.

-¿de verdad vas a desnudarte?- repetí.

-Ja, ja ¬.¬ de verdad-

-mientes-

-Milo…- suspiro -¿puedes dejar de huir de mi alguna vez…? Por favor compláceme-

-pero…- me miro seriamente, por lo que no me dejo elección –de acuerdo pero donde hagas algo…- ya me había puesto la venda.

-¡bien!- escuche que dijo, y pude sentir su vestido caer.

-¿no hablabas en serio?-

-Siempre hago esto- me respondió y sentí que se alejo entrando en la playa.

-Chikane- la llame por lo que la escuche a lo lejos.

-¡Te espero en aquella roca… te mostrare el mas grande secreto de mí vida!-

Quite la venda de mis ojos para ver, que evidentemente su ropa estaba ahí.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría.

-Chikane- me llamo pero yo ya me había alejado, mi cola de sirena ya se había materializado por lo que me era imposible regresar.

-¡Te espero en aquella roca… te mostrare el mas grande secreto de mí vida!-

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan nerviosa, no sabia como reaccionario Milo al verme, entonces el llego a la roca.

-¿Chikane donde estas?-

-Milo- le llame asomando la cabeza -¿sabes porque soy diferente a todas?- y el me miro fijamente, fue en ese momento donde me senté a su lado, mostrándole mi mayor secreto.

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

-¿chikane donde estas?- pregunte al verla, entonces ella me llamo desde agua, asomando su cabeza.

-Milo…. ¿sabes porque soy diferente a todas?- entonces no podía creer lo que veía ante mis ojos.

Era ella, 100 seguro, con sus ojos dorados, piel bronceada y cabellos azules con tonos de morado. ¿Sirena?-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun no lo crees? Por eso te dije, yo soy diferente a las demás-

Su belleza me hipnotizaba mas que antes, era divina ante… era una sirena.

-¿eres hija de Poseidón?- alcance a emitir.

-Estas en lo correcto… y es hoy donde debo permanecer aquí… mi mundo-

-Poseidón…. Ahora todo es tan… claro…. Por eso te gusta la sal en exceso-

-Oye… ¿Qué nada mas piensas en eso?- calle y la mire -¿aun me quieres?-

-Por supuesto que te quiero- conteste de inmediato y algo mas que una amiga –Es solo que… me has dejado sin palabras…-

-Atena ha derrotado ya una vez a mi padre- me dijo –por eso no creerá en el amor que ella le muestre… supongo que aquí acaba todo…-

-Chikane…- la llame para que me mirara –no puedo perderte sin decir…. Decir algo que he estado sintiendo- vi que se movió nerviosa.

No puedo perderte si decir que me enamore de ti.


	11. Chapter 11

**El sabor del mar**

Por lyraacuario

Genero: romance/sobrenatural/general

Capitulo 11

FIN

**º-º-º-Himeko-º-º-º**

"_**Chikane…. Jamás pensé que ella me pudiese causar tal sufrimiento. Me sentía tan sola y frustrada…. Escuchar su conversación en el templo hizo que las lagrimas cayeran y ahora…**_

_**Podía verlos a los dos sobre las rocas, Chikane me olvido sin que ella se diese cuenta… y a pesar de todo no me sentía del todo mal, porque Chikane pudo mostrarle a Poseidón que el amor existía… pero debía asegurarme de que ambos se aceptaran…"**_

Me zambullí en el agua y justo cuando Milo le iba a decir _**Te amo**_, la llame.

-Chikane- ella abrió sus ojos asustada y Milo me miro sorprendido.

-¿Himeko….sirena también?- y yo asentí para jalar de la mano a Chikane.

-Por favor… acompáñame un momento-

-Hi…meko- me hablo y miro a Milo –Yo… la verdad es que yo…-

-Acompáñame- le pedí y ella asintió.

-Lo siento Milo- y se zambullo a mi lado, entonces le susurre.

-Dame unos minutos- aun si saber aceptar, Chikane me permitió estar a solas con el –Milo-

-Supongo que no puedo mentirte- me hablo serio –La amo y no puedes evitarlo-

-Lo se- suspire –Y yo también la amo…. Pero es ella quien decide…- vi que apretó sus puños.

-Aun si no me ama… seré feliz con que me escuche-

-lo mismo sentía yo- conteste –Era muy feliz cuando Chikane me sonreía o cuando aprovechaba mis descuidos para besarme… de verdad que adoro esos momentos…- hable mientras me sentaba a su lado –Entonces un día Chikane cambio… aun me trata con amor,, pero el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo…. Sentí como si yo la obligara y no porque quisiera… Chikane comenzó a disfrutar mas lo momentos contigo que conmigo- gemí mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Qué dices?- me hablo el –Chikane siempre me recalca que solo somos amigos-

-Eres su mejor amigo y ahora la persona que ama… yo solo fui un paso para darse cuenta de aquello….-

-Te equivocas…- y se acerco para retirarme las lágrimas pero lance al agua.

-¡Quiero que cuides a Chikane con todo lo que tengas!- exclame -¡Y no quiero que el mar se llene de sus lagrimas! ¿Entendiste??? Te odio- y me sumergí.

**º-º-º-Chikane-º-º-º**

Las manos me temblaban, me había alejado unos metros sin saber que hablaban Milo y Himeko, era la primera vez que la veía tan seria, sin esa sonrisa en su rostro… de verdad me sentía de lo peor.

-Chikane- me llamo después de unos momentos.

-Hi…meko- hable nerviosa –La verdad es que yo…- me beso repentinamente dejando callada.

-¿ya no me correspondes?- me hablo con lagrimas.

-No es eso himeko… me agarraste de sorpresa… pero-

-¿dime algo cuando estas con Milo te acuerdas de mí?-

-Por…por supuesto- pero sentí que mi mente me llamo mentirosa.

-¿y cuando Milo te beso, quien te gusto mas???- me reclamo.

-¿Cómo sabes…-

-¿Por qué me mientes???- me grito –Yo jamás te miento en nada…todo lo hago por ti…. Y ahora….-

-Himeko entere Mi lo y yo… somos amigos-

-¡se comportan como más que amigos!-

No se cuanto llevaba esperando a que alguien me dijese eso…Milo y yo no éramos amigos.

-Yo….- no sabia que decirle –lo siento… de verdad Himeko… no se que somos Milo y yo…. Le quiero y nos contamos todo pero… no somos eso…-

-¡lo son!- me hizo callar -¡Y lo sabes!- entonces ella me abrazo.

-lo siento….de verdad perdóname- pedí.

-Yo aun te amo…- me confeso –pero soy feliz de ver a la persona que amo feliz….¿entiendes?- me pregunto –No me hagas pensar que te perdí en vano… por lo menos se feliz con ese idiota-

-Himeko…- susurre –De verdad eres- correspondí su abrazo –una gran tontita… la mejor de todas….-

**º-º-º-Milo-º-º-º**

Hacia un rato que había salido de la playa, no veía por ningún lado a Chikane ni a Himeko.

Me odiaba, de verdad lo hacia Himeko. Pero me preocupaba que Chikane también lo hiciese…

-Y a la final no le pude decir te amo- susurre cuando sentí que alguien me lanzo una piedra.

-¿a quien le ibas a decir te amo?- y vi que Chikane salio del mar, desnuda. -¡No me mires!- me grito y tomo una toalla que trajo.

-no tengo la culpa que aparezcas así- respondí para verla fijamente –aunque es un panorama que vuelve loco a todo hombre-

-Pervertido ¬.¬- me dijo y solté a reír, no se porque me sentía tan aliviado.

-Chikane- le llame cuando me detuve y la jale contra mi pecho.

-Oye, oye contente…. Yo se que quieres hacérmelo pero aquí???

-¡Baka!- le exclame mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte –sentí que te perdía-

-Oye que estoy a tu vista-

-deja de bromear- la regañe, no me sentía con ánimos –Sabes lo que pensé?... que desaparecerías de mi vida sin dejarme decir lo que siento-

-Pero no lo hice.- me respondió –haz amarrado a una sirena-

-¿y será para siempre?- pregunte separándome para tomar su rostro -¿te quedaras conmigo?- y ella sonrió.

-a menos que te fijes en otra o yo en otra… creo que me quedara contigo- suspire, no iba a dejar de bromear ni un segundo –Bésame- me pidió y yo sonreí.

-No quiero-

¬.¬ Infeliz que te haces rogar… si no me lo das te lo robo- solté una risa.

-No olvides que soy tu maestro…-

-Hasta ahora tu armadura dorada no te ha servido de nada….-

-¡que ofensiva!- conteste atrayéndola fuertemente contra mi –Creo que deberé darte un castigo-

-¿Cómo me puede castigar alguien que se vuelve loco con solo uno de mis besos?- vaya que estaba sarcástica pero antes de que hiciese otro comentario la bese con todo lo que tenía retenido desde la primera vez que la bese.

-Mi…milo- me hablo entrecortada cuando la empuje contraen árbol –Mira que nos pueden ver….- me hablo nerviosa.

-Ahora que me vienes con pudores- le susurre, no me importaba el lugar, la haría mía asÍ sea aquí mismo.

-Moo… baka…. Que te gusta el exhibicionismo-

Sonreí. Era la primera vez que lo haría tan a la luz. ¿Quién sabe, me podría gustar?

_**FIN**_


End file.
